tu, mi mundo tu
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: ella volvio solo por el.. el la espero con todo su amor por ella aun intacto
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV.

Oh no! Lluvia q extraño! (nótese el sacarsmo) el avión me traía desde Phoenix hasta Forks y como no, ni bien aterrizo ya estaba lloviendo… es que acaso nunca había sol en este lugar!? X dios! Empezaba a creer que mi madre no exageraba y tenia razón… odiaba la lluvia, el frío, la humedad! Y no se porque pero presentía que ago tenia este lugar… no sabia bien que, si algo bueno o malo, pero una inexplicable sensación me invadió en el momento que llegue.

Imagino que se preguntaran entonces porque vine aquí, bueno es que mi adorada madre había vuelto a casarse, con Phil un tipo genial, pero juntos viajaban mucho por su trabajo y yo me sentía un estorbo, así que decidí darles un tiempo juntos y tranquilos y venir a vivir con mi papa quien es el jefe de la policía aquí en Forks. Nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con el, ni tampoco conocía el lugar pero mi madre me había inculcado desde pequeña el odio hacia este pueblo del que ella huyo conmigo teniendo apenas uso meses de edad, y hacia q Charlie me visitara en Phoenix durante sus vacaciones. Pero ahora, lo que son la vueltas del destino, me encuentro aquí preparada para pasar una larga estancia, al menos hasta que terminara mis estudios y lograra entrar a la universidad para lo cual me faltaban 2 años.

Corrí al bajar para ponerme a resguardo de la lluvia y al alzar la cabeza vi. a Charlie sonriéndome desde la otra esquina, me acerque a el algo nerviosa peor tratando de que esto no se notara. Juntos no dirijmos hacia casa en su patrulla,, en el camino fue muy silencioso ya que no teníamos muchos temas para hablar en realidad, mi vista iba perdida en el paisaje de lo seria mi nuevo hogar, primero atravesamos una carretera desierta, y luego una al linde del bosque, mi mirada se perdió entre la infinidad de árboles como si ya fuera un camino conocido para ella, me pareció ver a lo lejos entre tanta oscuridad un sitio luminoso y una fuerte sensación de deja bu me invadió… algo me decía que conocía este lugar aunque nunca en mi vida hubiese puesto un pie en el…

EDWARD POV

Corría sin sentido alguno por el bosque con la lluvia calándome hasta los huesos a esta altura, pero que podía importar, después de todo era un vampiro y no podía enfermarme.. (por desgracia para mi.. ) hacia horas que vagaba sin rumbo… corría sin cesar tratando de encontrar esa sensación de libertad y frenesí que esto me producía pero no la hallaba, no desde que regrese aquí.

Había vuelto al fin al que fue mi hogar alguna vez cuando era un humano, el lugar en el que algún día había sido un niño feliz, el lugar en el que enferme y fui trasformado en este monstruosidad, porque eso es lo que soy un monstruo.

Seguí corriendo tenia que olvidar los recuerdos estaban empezando a inundar nuevamente mi mente y no podía soportarlo.. en este lugar hacia mas de un siglo había cometido la peor de las atrocidades, la peor monstruocidad, YO era un mounstro! El peor que existiera sobre la tierra! Y ella.. . no, no podía pensar en eso, jamás podría perdonármelo, y el dolor era insoportable! Entonces lo recordé, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que encontré ese lugar, donde los árboles del bosque comenzaban a separarse formando un circulo casi perfecto, bordeado de flores iluminado de una forma casi irreal, tan hermoso, y sin embargo tan vacío ahora para el…

Caí de rodillas al suelo de haber podido llorar lo hubiese hecho con todas mi fuerzas… de haber podido mi corazo se hubiese partido en ese momento en mil pedazos… no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí arrodillado con la respiración entrecortada, hasta que de pronto algo que no se que fue puso alerta todos mis sentidos, y tan sorpresivamente como llego se fue, no entendía que era aquello y sin saber porque dejándome guiar por el instinto corrí hasta que apareció frente a mi la carretera lindante al bosque, pero no había nada allí, solo un auto alejándose que casi ya n se veía…

Debía de estar volviéndome loco...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL COIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE NUNCA ESCRIBI SOBRE CREPUSCULO SIEMPRE DE HARRY POTTER, DENME SU OPINION Y SI LES GUSTA SUBO LOS 2 PROXIMOS CAPITULOS QUE YA LOS TENGO ESCRITOS.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

Llegue al anochecer a la casa de mi padre cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche y mientras corriamos desde el auto hacia la entrada alcanse a ver mi hermozo chevy rojo, regalo de mi madre quien se sentia culpable por que hubiera tenido que venir a vivir aquí.

Estaba realmente agotada por el viajer asi que fui directamente al que seria mi cuarto, tome mi neceser y mi pijama, tome una ducha caliente y luego me acoste, presentia que mañana seria un muy muy largo dia, y pensando en ese me sumi en sueo intranquilo donde recorria una y otra vez un oscuro bosque buscando algo, pero no sabia que era eso que busacaba…

Al otro dia desperte con el ruido de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana- genial!- me levante resignada a pasar otro dia mas conviviendo con la lluvia sin recordar ya nada de los sueños que me acecharon durante la noche. Me cambie rapidamente con lo primero que encontre, unpos jeans gastados, un polo azul q m iba algo grande, y unas zapatillas converse negras, me trense el pelo para tratar asi de evitar que se me erizara demasiado con la lluvia, tome una manzana de la cocina y Sali corriendo a la escuela no queria llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clase, aunque claro ocn el apuro que tenia tropece mas de una vez y igualmente termine llegando tarde.

La mañana transcurrio bastante tranquila, una chica muy hermoza d epelo negro azabache corto y peinado hacia tdas direcciones, muy pequeña y con uan sonrisa contagiosa, me habia abordado en el corredor en el primer receso, me quede helada cuando me abrazo y me juro que de ahora en adelante seriamos las mejores amigas, aunque luego no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa que me enviaba, su alegria parecia contagiosa, aunque definitivamente estaba algo loca! se presento como Alice y me dijo que me estaria esperando en la puerta de la cafeteria cuando llegara el almuerzo para que comieramos juntas y me presentara a sus hermanos. Pase el resto del dia tratando de concentrarme en mis clases y al momento del almuerzo me encontre con la pequeña duendecilla esperandome en la puerta tal como habia dicho me arrastro hacia la mesa ya que en ese momento un poco nerviosa- y sus hermanos no queria comer conmigo?- atravezamos el comedor y todos se nos quedaban mirando en el camino como para aumentar mis nervios. Una vez en la mesa me encontre con 4 personas mas hermozas que jamas hubiese visto!

Me presento primero a una chica rubia y que parecia la belleza personifica quien se llamaba Rosalie y me dirijio solo una mirada que no supe como describir, y al chico que se encontraba abrazado a ella que era terriblemente musculo, quien se levanto a darme un abrazzo y casi me dejo sin aire! – si que eran efusivos estos chicos! Parece que venia de familia!- y luego se separo de mi algo avergonzado y se presento como Emet. Luego vino Jasper quioen era rubio tenia el pelo algo largo y parecia el mas normal y tranquilo de todos y me saludo amablemente con un timido hola..! y…

Edward! Edward! Por dios Edward! No seas tan maleducado! Que noo ves que teneemos visitas!?- gritaba Alice a su otro hermano que se allaba de espaldas a nosotros, y empezo a darse vuelta a refunfuñando.

Edward tenia el cabello cobrizo y desppeinado casualmente, la piel muy palida, los ojos dorados! Me parecio lo mas lindo que habia visto hatsa ese momento.. aunque de pronto repare en que el al girarse se habia quedado estatico en su lugar y en sus ojos ahora se reflñejaba una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, i alegria..? no tube tiempo de pensarlo mas yta que sin decir nada salio corriendo del comedor.

Disculpalo mi hermano es algo estupido- me dijo Emet mientras todos nos quedabamos mirando hacia la puerta por donde habia desaparecido momentos antes.

BUENO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO REVIEWS PARA VER SI LO SIGO O NO..


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV.

Al volver a mi casa empapado, Esme, mi madre me esperaba en la puerta muy preocupada y lista para envolverme en una toalla.. era tan maternal y sobrepoctora con nosotros y eso que nada podia pasarnos.

Subi a ducharne para sacarme el barro del que estaba completamente cubierto y luego me fui a tocar mi piano, una de las unicas cossas que conseguia relajarme. No soi relamente consiente de cuanto tiempo estube ai sentando deslisando mis manos una y otra vez sobre las teclas, solo se cuando me di cuenta solo tube el tiempo justo para cambiarme y correr hacia mi volvo junto con mis hermanos para ir al instituto.

En la escuela fue un dia como cualquier otro, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, los pensamientos de todos rondaban en una chica nueva, llamada Isabeella, es que no podian ser originales y pensar en cosas mas entretenidas?! Q caso tenias leer mentes asi?! Al parecer la tal Isabella era una chica nueva que habia llegado desde Phoenix, de seguro seria la tipica chica de alli rubia oxigenada, bien bronceada, provocativa.. dios como si eso importara!

Durante el primer receso Alice me alcanzo en los corredores para avisarme con esa sonrisita suya de duende diabolico, que *Bella* se reuniria con nosotros hoy para almorzar, genial! No bastaba ocn escuchar todo el dia sobre ella, sino que tambien tendria que verla en el unico momento en que podia relajarme con mis hermanos.

El resto de las clases trasncurrieron con normalidad y me reuni on mis hermanos en la mesa de siempre para almorzar-si claro, como si nos hiciera falta la comida- me sente a hablar con Jasper ya que Rosalie y Emet estaban muiy acaramenlados como siempre, esos dos nunca se separaban. Escuche como Alice se acercaba y Heidi estudiar desde mi posición (de espaldas a ella) la reaccion de los demas. Rosalie le dirijio una corta mirada de desconfianza y luego se dedico a examinar sus uñas, pero como no eso era lo unico que podia esperarse de ella. Emet en cambio se abalanzo a abrazarla y en el camino empujo la mesa y tiro las bebidas, pero claro tambien muy tipico de Emet no importa el aspecto que le diera su fisico, el era como un niño impulsivo y mimoso! Y luego Jasper se quedo en blanco al verla y me bloqueo sus pensamientos escuchaba coo Alice me gritaba que no me fiuera maleducado mientras me volteaba a regañadientes para ver a la dichosa Isabella, odiaba cuando mis hermanos bloqueaban sus pensamientos para mi. Pero habia algo mas que me estaba molestando, no habia escuchado su "voz" (pensamiento) ni una sola vez.

Finalemente me enfrente a la chica refunfuñando pero en el momento me quede estatico! Me encontraba frente a una criatura celestial!

Sus cabellos color chocolate algo despeinandos y callendo sobre su palida piel, sus ojos al igual que su pelo eran de un chocolate hermozo y que tranmisita miles de cosas en la mirada, su piel era extremadamente palida e invitaba a acariciarle se veia tan suave.. y su aroma a fresas… esos ojos, ese pelo, ese aroma… ella…

No! Esto no podia estar pasando! No podia ser ella… simplemente no podia.. imposible! Sabia que ella se habia ido y desde ese lugar no habia buelta atrás. Un rubor cubrio dulcemente sus mejillas mientras la examinaba y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar! Sali corriendo del lugar, esto no podia estar pasando, no podia ser real.. es que acaso los vampiros podiamos enloquecer?

REVIEWS PLEASE! NO SE AUN SI CONTINURLA O NO, QUE LES PARECE?


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV

Durante todo el transcurso del día Edward no volvió a aparecer, estuve buscándolo con la mirada durante las clases, en los corredores, durante los recesos pero nada, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado, porque se había ido así, le pregunte a sus hermanos pero ellos solo me respondieron que no me preocupara, que el era algo raro y un poco anti-social a veces.

Al terminar las clases ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo de nuevo- espera un momento? Esperanzas? Porque me interesaba tanto verlo si ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra con el..- bueno no importa, me dirigí a mi casa, hice mis deberes, prepare una lasaña para cenar con Charlie, comimos en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos era de mucho hablar, mientras el levantaba la mesa yo lave los platos y luego me fui a habitación, estaba realmente agotada, había sido un largo día y solo querría darme una ducha caliente y acostarme, tome mi neceser y me fui al baño, el agua ayudo a relajar mis músculos y después de arreglar un poco mi cabello me fui directo a la cama, y me puse a penar en todo lo que me había ocurrido hoy, pero mi mente se detuvo en un lugar en particular..

Y es que había algo raro en su mirada, algo que no podía descifrar, la forma en que me miro parecía como si de un fantasma se tratase.. y sus ojos.. esa mirada, parecía que quisiera gritarme algo, algo que yo por mucho que me esforzara no podía entender.. donde se encontraría ahora? Estaría bien..? y.. que hacia pensando tanto en el?! Así me sumí en un sueño intranquilo..

EDWARD POV

Salí corriendo del comedor y pronto adquirí velocidad vampirica al adentrarme en el bosque, llegue rápidamente hasta un lugar alejado de todo y me acosté sobre el pasto intentando controlar mi respiración, ya que aunque no la necesitara para nada estaba totalmente agitada, y es que no lograba calmarme.. que demonios había sido eso!? Simplemente por más que tratara no podía llegar a comprenderlo.. ella no podía estar aquí.. No podía.. yo.. yo había acabado con ella hacia mucho tiempo y era algo de lo que me arrepentía cada día de mi larga y vacía existencia.. no había una noche que no me maldijera por ello, no había un día que no me odiara por ser lo que era.. por dios donde estaba mi autocontrol cuando lo necesitaba!? No podía calmarme... asique hice lo unico que podia lograr calmarme en este momento...

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.. Deje que su recuerdo me invadiera y me llenara de esa paz que solo a su lado había podido sentir alguna vez.. en mi mente poco a poco se fue dibujando la imagen de una hermosa mujer.. una mujer con cabellos color chocolate cobrizo que caían en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, vestía largo vestido que cubría su frágil cuerpito de muñeca y hacia resaltar aun mas su pálida y sedosa piel.. vi sus mejillas sonrojarse tiernamente mientras la acariciaba.. y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros, entonces ella elevaba su mirada al cielo con sus carnosos i siempre levemente rojos labios entre abiertos, sentí como el aroma a fresas que despedía invadía cada rincón de mi cuerpo.. sus ojos chocolates donde uno podía perderse por horas y siempre descubrir algo distinto me miraban llenos de amor, de alegría, de ternura, podía leer su alma através de sus ojos.. pero de pronto el recuerdo se fue deformando y suave figura que tenia delante mío estaba vestida con unos jeans y un polo azul algo grande para ella, el cabello trenzado, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.. me miraba confundida.. y aun bajo la lluvia podía sentir el aroma a fresas que despedía su pelo..

Pero no! Eso no podía ser... sabia todo eso se habia acabado... se habia ido hacia ya demasiado tiempo llevandose todo ese amor, toda la alegria y la paz que alguna vez pude sentir.. se había ido dejándome totalmente vacío envuelto en la nada para toda la eternidad.. y era lo que me merecía.. se había ido por mi culpa.. y ya nunca podría volver para abrazarme y decirme que todo iba a estar bien.. ya nunca me mirarian esos preciosos ojos chocolates llenos de brillo.. yo lo sabia.. esto no podia ser real.. ella no podia estar aquí porque sabia que este era mi castigo por ser la bestia que era, el castigo de no ver nunca mas su frágil cuerpo, ni de sentir jamas la tibieza de su piel, era lo que me mataba cada dia aunque no pudiera morir.

Pero ahora lleagaba ella y sabia que aunque no quisiese admitirlo sabia que dentro de mi estaba creandose una esperanza.. que magia me habiral permitido reecontrarla.. donde este alli estare.. no podria soportar dejarte ir otra vez.. aunque se que no debe tenerte cerca de mi otra vez..

BUENO VA TOMANDO UN POKITO DE FORMA DE A POCO CREO.. AUNQUE TODAVIA TENGO LA DUDA DE SI SEGURILA DE UNA FOMRA AMOR/DRAMA, O AMOR/COMEDIA..

Moniko91: MUCHAS GRACIAS X TU REVIEW LA VERDAD ANIMA UN MONTON SABER QUE ALGUIEN LO LEE Y LE GUSTA! ACA TE DEJE OTRO CAPI! HABER QUE FORMA DE CONINUARLO TE PARECE..

Dayan Hale: SI SI LO SACASTE RAPIDO! =) BELLA FUE EL AMOR EN LA VIDA DE EDWARD ANTES DE QUE LO CONVIRTIERAN! AQUÍ AI UN POKITO MAS DE LA HISTORIA.. AUNEK TAL VEZ EDWARD EXAGERE.. VOI A TRTAR DE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS!!


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD POV.

Después de mucho pensarlo, darle mil vueltas en mi cabeza, y negarlo mil veces a mi mismo. Decidi que lo primito que debia hacer eraavegiruar por mi mismo de que iba todo esto, descubrir cual era la verdad y si ella era quioen yo pensaba que podia ser. No podia pedirle ayuda a mi familia porque realmente me asustaba mucho la forma en que lo tomarian, sabia que Esme enseguida se desesperaria por el echo de que todo esto pudiera causar que me alejara de la familia, Rosalie se pondria furiosa de que alguien se entrometiera en nuestras-mi vida, y Alice seria la unica feliz y trataria de hacer de cupido entre nosotros… no queria ni creia poder soportar ninguna de esas cosas por el momento..

Ademas de que definitivamente si Bella resultaba ser ella.. ser mi Amelie.. sabia lo quet endria que hacer.. tendria que alejarme de ella para siempre.. no podia permitirme someter su vida de nuevo a la misma condena.. no lo haria me marcharia o mas lejos posible de aquí para nunca volver..

Asi fue como después de decirle a mis hermanos que solamente en ese momento habia sentido mucha sed y no quise arrgiegarme por eso me fui, empece a observar a Bella.. observaba sus movimientos a cada segundo.. al principio su torpeza innata me habia parecido mui molesta, pero realmente ahora la hallaba muy tierna hasta el puntoi de que no podia imaginarla sin ella, tambien descubri que era una muchacha muy timida cada vez que volteaba a verme sy me encontraba observandola se voltaba rapidamente sonrojada y cubreia su rostro con su pelo.. era totalmente adorable..

Asi fue como cada dia comence a confirmar dentro de mi que mi gran amor habia vuelto, y asi fue tambien como comenzo mi lucha interna en la que una parte de mi me decia que era imposible que hubiera vuelto, que solo estaba iomaginando cosas que veia solo lo que queria ver, y otra me decia que era ella que habia vuelto, que era real, y luego se dividia en dos una que me decia que tenia una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser feliz y otra que me decia que si en verdad era ella tenia que irme de aquí lo mas Pinot posible y lo mas lejos posible.

Pero fuese lo que fuese.. sabia que aunque no quisiese aceptarlo Bella se estaba metiendo cada dia mas a fondo en mi, al rpincipio solo la observaba durante el dia, luego empese a tener la necesidad de verla algunas noches y luego empece a sentir la tremenda necesidad de velar su sueño cada noche.. todo esto en tan solo un mes.. tan solo un mes cerca suyo habia bastado para que tirara todo mi autoncontrol y mundo frio al demonio! Y es que ademas verla dormir me llenaba de paz.. respiraba lento y acompasadante, su pechoi subia y bajaba al compas de su respiración.. siempre habia algun cabello rebelde desordenado sobre sus mejillas, y sobre todo ella.. ella me llamaba.. pedia por mi en sueños cada noche mas..

Dia tras dia luchaba contra ese "algo" que me acercaba a Bella y acada dia perdia deliberadamente antes de comenzar siquiera en cuanto la veia, y es si ustedes vieran la carita que ponia cuando no la saludaba tampoco hubiesen podido hacerlo!

Me preguntaba cada dia si es que realmente un mounstruo como yo podia sentir ese algo que estaba sintiendo.. acaso yo podia sentir.. amor..? y es que ella me daba la sensación de que podia hacerlo, de que por ella dejaria todo a un lado, que querria ser libre, convertirme en un niño solo para ddormirme a su lado i despertar junto a ella, o seguir essta ifnfinita condena no me importaba mientras la tuviera a mi lado por las noches para velar su sueño.. mientras ella pudiera recordarme como era ver salir sol sin tener qu esconderte…

BELLA POV

Habia pasado ya un mes de mi estancia en Forks y por tanto tambien un mes de haber conocido a mis nuevos y raros amigos, y es que aunque me dijeran una y mil veces que solo era yo que leia demasiado, estaba segura de que algo tenian.. nunca comian.. nunca los habia visto comer.. siempre estaban palidos y ojerosos pero mucho mas de lo comun, eran en exceso hermosos.. y… tal vez si leyera demasiadas cosas.. que podian ser acaso? Vampiros? Por dios Bella despierta ya! Q ideas..!

Estaba preparando mi desayuno pensando una vez mas aunque no lo quisiese en el.. y es que por mas tratara mi mente siempre encontraba alguna forma de que cada cosa que pensaba me dirijiera a el últimamente.. si claro Bella últimamente! Últimamente.. últimamente es acaso desde el primer dia que lo viste..? =$ bueno eso no importa ahora.. la cosa es que Edward tenia una manera demasiada rara de comportarse conmigo.. por momento pareciera que me cuidara como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratase y fuera el hombre mas caballeroso y tierno del mucdo, y.. por momento parecia que no existia para el.. no entendia si le habia echo algo malo.. o si simplenmente el chico era algo bipolar pero estaba consiguiendo volverme loca poco a poco.. y es que reamente es asi! Mas de una noche soñe con el y estube segura por un momento de que el estaba ahí al lado mio cuando desperte cosa totalmente ilogica e improbable, mas porque mi habitación se hallaba en la segunda planta.

Decidi salir de mis cavilaciones por un rato e ir a cambiarme pero en eso sono la puerta y oh no! Alice estaba aquí con un *super atuendo* para mi, habia olvidado que me habia llamado la noche anterior diciendo que hoy iba a vestirme ella poruqe seria "un gran dia".. le habri resignada ya que me habia amenazado con que sino se robaria todo mi guardarropas y lo reemplazaria por nueva y mas linda ropa según ella y me prepare para la torura.

Sali de bañarme y me coloque la ropa que ella me habia dejado no sin antes protestar por lo corto de la pollera, y luego deje que me maquillara suave y me peinara un poco.. cuando me mire al espejo me costo reconocer a la Bella que solia llevar una cola de caballo jeans sueltos y un polo, llevaba una mini de jean clara, un sweater azul al cuerpo algo escotado, i unas converse del mismo tono, llevaba rime y un suave brillo labial, y el pelo caia libremente en ondas hasta mi cintura.. debia admitir que me veia bien..

Llegamos a la escuela y tube que ir corriendo a mi aula (algo decepcionada de no tener esta clase con Edward) ya que con lo que Alice habia tardado en arreglarme se no habia echo tarde.. aunque antes de que terminara la clase tube que salir a "pensar en mi comportamiento" ya que me habia artado de que Mike me mirara con la boca abierta y estubiera tirandome indirectas todo el tiempo y pues.. digamos que le girte un poco.. y es que comprendan es difícil mantener el control con alguien asi!

Decidi salir un rato al patio para descanzar y cual fue mi srpresa al ver a Edward recostado en uno de los bancos con los ojos cerrados, se veia muy tranquilo, asique me acerque lentamente para no molestarlo.. me snete junto a el.. y no se como me reconocio..

Hola Bella.. como estas?-me dijo sin aun abrir los ojos, conservando la misma expresión de paz que tenia antes e inhalando profundamente aire por la nariz..

Edward, perdón no queria molestarte.. pero.. como me reconociste?- le pregunte algo confundida

Tu aroma es inconfudible para mi..- me dijo aun conservando la misma posion

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock, MI aroma era inconfundible para El? Me puse de todos los colores posibles de rojo y decidi en cuanto pude reaccionar que lo mejor era salir de ahí de inmediato antes de que me viera en ese estado… asique me levante cuidadosamente para irme excusandome de que no queria molestar, pero en ese instante abrio los ojos y me tomo las mano pidiendome que no me fuera.. era la primera vez que me tocaba, si bien hablabamos nunca habia tenido contacto con el… pude observar que su piel era tan fira como la de sus hermanos pero que producia en mi una especie de descarga electrica muy placentera que jamas habia sentido.. avergonzada levante la vista y me tope con sus ojos que me recorrian de arriba abajo con una mirada muy parecida a la de la primera vez.. pude ver en sus ojos otra vez el miedo la sorpesa, y la vez la paz, y el amor.. si eso era amor era el sentimiento que no habia podido identificar antes en su mirada.. y como si de un velo se tratese en cuando nombre la palabra amor un velo negro lo cubrio todo y perdi la conciencia.. lo ultimo que recuerdo es a el agarrandome a una velociad increible para que no cayera y nada mas.. todo se volvio negro…

**Adelanto del proximo cap.. **

**E. pov.**

**Edward! Edward! – eso fue lo primero que escuche de la boca de Bella antes de que recuperar la conciencia y se echara sobre mi llorando.. pero esta vez su mirada era distinta.. podria ella haber sabido algo.. **

LILOC: BUENO ACA TE DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARS MI! Y VOY A TENER TU OPINION EN CUENTA!

DAYAN HALE: ME ALEGRA QUE EL FIC TE VAYA GUSTANDO! MIENTRAS HAYA ALGUEIN QUE LO LEA VOY A SEGUIRLO! =) Y RESPONDIENDO A TU DUDA ELLA MURIO POCO DEPSUES DE QUE EL FUESE TRANSFORMADO..

ESTUBE LEYENDO LOS PRIMEROS CAP DE LA HISTORIA QUE ME DIJISTE Y ES REALMENTE MUY BUENA!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov.

Después de que todo se volviese negro comencé a ver un sin fin de imágenes sin sentido para mi en mi cabeza. Lo primeo que intente fue abrir los ojos y al notar que no podía me asuste muchísimo, trate entonces de moverme y al notar que mi cuerpo no respondía comencé a desesperarme. Intente "encontrar" mi cuerpo para si poder moverlo pero nada fuera de mi mente parecía estar en su lugar o funcionando siquiera. Quería llorar o gritar pero tampoco podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado asustada, no se cuanto tiempo pase en es estado hasta que me di cuenta que todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo eran vano ya que no lograba nada, solo asustarme mas y mas.

Asi que decidí que lo mejor era intentar relajarme ya que de todos modos no podía permanecer en este estado para siempre (o al menos eso esperaba) sabia que en algún momento debía "despertarme" así que opte entonces por intentar relajarme un poco, una vez que lo hice me di cuenta de que esas imágenes en un principio sin sentido para mi volvían a inundar mi cabeza, así que esta vez, estando ya un poco mas tranquila comenzaron a intrigarme y decidí prestarles atención. Como si mi cerebro hubiera estado esperando a que decidiera prestarles atención, enseguida frente a mi apareció una nueva escena, esta vez bien definida.

Lo primero que vi entonces me sorprendió sobre manera se trataba de mi misma! Pero era una imagen de mi misma nada parecida a la que tenia ahora, en mi imagen mi largo cabello chocolate se encontraba recogido en un rodete, vestía un largo vestido color marfil realmente hermoso, adornado con una cinta azul atada debajo del pecho que terminaba en un elaborado moño en mi espalda, y me sentía realmente muy feliz y ansiosa por algo que no sabia que era pero así me sentía lo sabia (no me pregunten como porque realmente no lo se) recorría una y otra vez lo que parecía la sala de una casa que no pude reconocer, hasta que sonó la puerta y sin saber porque corrí alegremente a abrirla y sin previo aviso me largue a los brazos del muchacho que se encontraba en el umbral quien (para mi sorpresa) me recibió con la misma emoción levantándome en sus brazos!

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al fin separarme de el y observar la cara del chico que se encontraba frente a mi! Tenia los cabellos cobrizos despeinados como si no pudiese domarlos, la piel trigueña, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda aunque tenían un brillo muy conocido para mi y estaban remarcados por unas profundas ojeras, y en su boca había una hermosa sonrisa torcida que yo había llegado a conocer muy bien.. no sabia como pero estaba segura que aunque menos pálido y con los ojos de otro color este chico se trataba de el, no había ninguna duda, era Edward!

En cuanto mencione su nombre en mi mente esa imagen se disolvió y poco a y fue dibujándose ante a mi un hermoso amanecer que teñía a través de las nubes las aguas de un reflejo rojo-anaranjado que conformaba una preciosa vista. Tarde un poco en reconocer el lugar donde ahora me hallaba, pero después de un tiempo pude ver que no estaba nada mas ni nada menos que en las playas de la Push, un poco mas salvajes a lo que las recordaba de mis visitas con mi padre a los Black claro, y sin ningún casita a la vista, pero eran ellas al fin, al sentir algo frío deslizarse por mi mano, di la vuelta mi mirada para encontrarme con que mi mano era sostenida por ese hermoso muchacho, y ahora en ella había un hermoso y brillante anillo en mi dedo anular, me quede muda al comprender su significado y junte mi mirada con al suya en una muda aceptación, para encontrarme con su mirada llena de un ternura infinita en la que enseguida me sumí, pero la imagen volvió a desvanecerse en ese momento.

Me costo acostumbrar la vista al nuevo lugar en el que me hallaba ya que era muy oscuro, enseguida me di cuenta que me hallaba en el interior de un bosque, sin saber muy bien porque comencé a sentirme desesperada, mira mi imagen y repare en mi estado, mi rostro estaba mojado por las lagrimas, mi pelo ahora suelto estaba todo lleno de hojas y pedazos de ramitas secas, mi vestido ahora de un azul profundo estaba manchado de barro, y tenia varios cortes en los brazos… la desesperación comenzó a aumentar y recordé que estaba buscando a alguien.. pero a quien.. mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.. las lagrimas se me escapaban sin que las pudiera contener en sollozos ahogados y desesperados.. donde estaba?! Por que me hacia esto?! Por que a estas alturas tenia muy claro ya a quien estaba buscando.. pero por que se había ido?! Por que me había dejado?! Acaso no entendía que realmente nada me importaba mas que el!?

La imagen se desvaneció de repente, pero no así lo hizo la angustia. Me encontré cegada por una luz blanca, y al acomodarme a luz lo único que atine a hacer fue a lanzarle los brazos al cuello a Edward quien estaba al lado de mi cama con cara preocupada y algo culpable, llorar desesperadamente.. solo podía repetir una y otra vez su nombre entre sollozos..

EDWARD POV

Me encontraba ahora en el hospital, donde trabajaba mi padre, Carlise, sentado al lado de la cama de Bella, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que yo era el culpable, me había dejado levar cuando la vi así, tan hermosa, tan natura..! me había perdido en sus ojos y al tomar su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica indescriptible, nunca la había tocado, siempre había mantenido una distancia prudente, pero en ese momento no había podido evitarlo, cuando la toque Bella callo desplomada al suelo y ahora nos hallábamos aquí. No sabia lo que había pasado y mi padre tampoco podía explicarlo, y eso me desesperaba, Hacia ya mas de una hora que Bella estaba inconsiente y no reaccionaba.. a mi lado se encontraba Alice y al otro lado de la cama estaba Emet, y es que Bella se había ganado nuestro corazón demasiado rápido, y todos la adorábamos.

En ese momento empecé a ver como Bella comenzaba a retorcerse en su cama un poco, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.. poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando consiguió centrar su mirada lo hizo sobre la mía, pero su mirada era diferente.. y acto seguido se abalanzo a mis brazos llorando y repitiendo entre sollozos una y otra vez mi nombre.. mira a los chicos quienes me miraban con cara de no entender nada, y yo tampoco lo entendía.

Pero su mirada había sido distinta.. podía ver algo más en ella.. no era posible que ella supiese algo verdad?... no! no podía saberlo.. pero entonces que era lo que pasaba.. trate de separarla de mi suavemente para tranquilizarla pero ella solo se abrazo mas fuerte y dijo las palabras que me darían una respuesta a mis preguntas, y me marcarían para siempre..

No Edward! No por favor.. no te vallas.. no otra vez!- me dijo sollozando y abrazándose a mi mas fuerte mientras mis hermanos me gritaban en sus mentes mil preguntas distintas, pero en mi mente solo se repetían una y otra vez esas palabras…

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo! Que les parece?**

**Rosary Blacu**: me encantaría contar con tu ayuda para continuar el fic! Y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Te parece si te mando el próximo capitulo cuando lo tenga listo así me das alguna sugerencia? O como vos quieras decime!

**terra2012: **muchas gracias por tu comentario! Acá te dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero que te guste y leerte de nuevo pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD POV.

Eran ya eso de las 5 de la tarde, Bella se hallaba dormida pero sabia que despertaría de un momento a otro.. mi padre le había dado algunos sedantes luego de que consiguiera calmarla un poco porque dijo que se encontraba en un fuerte estado de shock… y yo… bueno creo que yo de no ser un vampiro me hallaría en estado de shock también..

***flash back***

Bella no dejaba de sollozar sujetándome fuertemente hasta que al fin Alice reacciono y fue a buscar a Carlise quien después de que Bella se calmara un poco al asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien y que nadie iba a irse le coloco unos sedantes que la hicieron dormir casi al instante, y luego se tubo que ir a atender un caso urgente que había llegado..

En el momento en que el abandono la habitación Emmett comenzó a azorarme con sus preguntas, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue Alice que estaba callada mirándome.. ahonde en su mente y pude ver una predicción de ella en la que aparecíamos yo y Bella, y yo le contaba lo que había pasado en nuestro pasado.. quise salir corriendo en ese mismo momento.. yo nunca le había contado a mi familia lo que había pasado en realidad con Amelie, ni tampoco sabían que había existido alguna vez en realidad.. pude ver transformarse en segundo su cara de una de preocupación, a una de asombro, a una de entendimiento y algo de pena..

Edward… yo.. yo no lo sabia…- me dijo la pequeña, podría haber jurado que si en ese momento pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo ya.

Ahora vez porque no puedo acercarme a ella Alice?! Te das cuenta!? Ya le arruine la vida una vez!!!- estalle de pronto haciendo callar a Emmett quien decidió dejar de quejarse por no entender nada y se callo de pronto.

Pero que dices Edward..? eso no es así!

Claro que es así Alice! Por dios! Yo la mate! Ella murió por mi culpa! Solo por mi! Murió por el mounstro que soy! – grite sacando al fin afuera lo había guardado dentro de mi por casi un siglo ya..

Claro que no Edward! No fue tu culpa! Tu.. tu lo intentaste- me dijo algo dubitativa y con la mirada increíblemente triste para ella quien rebosaba de alegría siempre. De pronto su vista se perdió y cuando volvió en si su mirada era asustada- no Edward! Por favor no puedes hacer eso! No puedes abandonarnos!

Ya esta decidido Alice.. lo siento pero no voy a poner en peligro su vida otra vez… - solté la mano de Bella la cual había sostenido hasta ese momento sin darme cuenta y comencé a dirigirme lentamente hacia la puerta- dile a Esme que estaré bien que no se preocupe y… dile a Bella que estará mejor sin mi

***fin flash back***

Salí rápidamente ahora si del hospital, no quería tener tiempo de arrepentirme y sabia que de tener cerca su olor por mas tiempo no podría resistirme a ella. Me subí a mi volvo y rápidamente me encontraba en la carretera rumbo hacia el norte.

BELLA POV.

Desperté algo confundida cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo, lo busque con la mirada pero el no estaba allí, a un lado de mi cama se encontraba Emmett mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me viese, ahora que por fin sabia que era lo que esos chicos escondían me fije bien en el, su ojos dorados, su piel extremadamente pálida, le sonreí para darle confianza pues parecía algo asustado y entonces me devolvió la sonrisa y pude apreciar perfectamente sus perfecto y relucientes dientes blancos de los cuales sobresalían un poco los colmillos.. como es que no me había dado cuenta antes.?

Luego gire mi cabeza y encontré a Alice al lado mio tomándome la mano, su mirada era algo triste pero sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al verme sonreírle..

Bella..! creí que saldrías corriendo en cuanto despertaras ahora que lo sabias y no haces más que sonreírnos? Tu si que eres rara niña!- me dijo calmándose un poco ya y sonriéndome de vuelta, entonces comprendí porque sus expresiones de preocupación, tenían miedo que ahora que ya sabia lo que eran huyera de ellos, que tuviera miedo..

Alice! Como puedes pensar eso de mi! Ustedes son las mejores personas que conocí jamás! Se que no me lastimarían jamás! Además eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes!- la rete medio en broma viendo como ella comenzaba a dar saltitos feliz en su silla- y tu también Emmett! Me decepcionas!- el grandote no tardo en abalanzarse sobre mi a darme un gran abrazo de oso! Y entonces mire por sobre su hombro y reaccione que había alguien que faltaba en ese habitación… en cuanto pude deshacerme del abrazo mire a Alice y mis peores temores se confirmaron al ver que bajaba su mirada al suelo triste otra vez..

Alice.. dime que no se ah ido por favor..- la pequeña solo bajo aun mas su cabeza mientras que las lagrimas ya comenzaban a salir de mis ojos y mojar la cama en la que aun me hallaba…

Lo siento Bella.. yo, yo no pude hacer nada… sabes como se pone el cuando tiene algo en mente- me dijo medio balbuceando y aun con la cabeza baja, mientras yo comenzaba a sollozar cada vez mas y mas fuerte- pero haremos que vuelva.. ya veras.. el volverá- me dijo aunque podía notar por su voz que no estaba muy segura..

Entonces recordé mi ultima visión, yo corriendo en ese bosque, buscándolo y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ir aunque no sabia muy bien donde era ese lugar. Les dije a los chicos que necesitaba ir al baño como escusa, sabia que no me dejarían ir a ningún lado sin ellos, por suerte estábamos en la planta baja y pude salirme por la ventana, corrí hacia el estacionamiento, (y es que hacia poco que vivía en este lugar ya había visitado una 3 veces el hospital antes de esta gracias a mi torpeza) y para suerte mía allí se encontraba mi hermoso chevy, alguno de los Cullen debió de habérmelo traído, trepe y comencé a conducir a hacia la carretera por donde había venido con mi padre el día que llegue donde había tenido esa rara sensación, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero sin embargo reconocí el lugar, baje y sin dudarlo me adentre en el bosque sin pensar en el miedo que me daba la oscuridad en ese momento, nose cuanto tiempo corrí sin rumbo llorando y adentrándome cada vez en el bosque, tropezaba cada pocos pasos por lo que a esta altura estaba cubierta de barro mi pelo estaba lleno de ramas y mi jeans y remera rasgados en varios lados, lo llame a gritos durante todo el camino hasta que llegue a un claro en el medio del bosque y me acosté sollozando en el pasto rogando porque Edward volviera a buscarme me quede dormida al fin bajo la luz de la luna..

EDWARD POV.

Alice deja ya de llamarme no voy a volver entiéndelo de una vez!- era la 6ta vez que sonaba mi teléfono y en el identificador aparecía su nombre.

Edward tienes que volver! Bella se ah ido! Se nos escapo! Se adentro en el bosque hace horas y ahí perdimos su rastro!- me grito desesperada al otro lado de la línea y mi corazón de piedra se encogió en mi pecho de miedo

Pero como se les escapo?! Búsquenla ya! Que no ven que es peligroso! Ahí licántropos en la zona! Búsquenla!

No podemos.. ella.. creemos que esta usando esa especie de escudo que tiene contra tu mente como nosotros.. no puedo ver su futuro ni tampoco podemos olerla.. se a protegido de nosotros y no hay forma de hallarla Edward!

Corte el teléfono de inmediato, me baje del auto y comencé acorrer así llegaría mas rápido a Forks.. ahora me daba cuenta que haberme ido era un error.. yo debía protegerla.. no podía dejar que nada le pasara a mi Bella..

Dayan hale: no hay problema! Siempre me alegran tus comentarios!! Sisi asi es Bella soño con su pasado cuando Edward la toco, y bueno ya veremos que pasa desp de esto! =) me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre! Me volvi loca buscandolo! Jaja ahora me voy a leer el tuyo yo tambien! =)

Rosary Blacu: gracia spor seguir leyendoo por el aguante y por la ayuda!

Y mil gracias a todos los que me dejan los comentarios que me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y de subir el nuevo capitulo mas rapido! Mil gracias a: Zay, AngelaSakura.13, Vane (), cullenpattinson!


	8. Chapter 8

EDWARD POV.

Después de algo así como una hora llegue al bosque y rápidamente halle a mi familia, Esme estaba sollozando abrazada a Carlise, quien me explico en sus pensamientos como había escapado Bella y que creía que estaba usando esa especia de escudo para protegerse de ellos, Alice estaba sentada en el piso tratando de concentrarse en el futuro pero no lograba ver nada, había varios árboles tirados en el piso supuse que obra de Emmett quien se había encariñado demasiado con Bella y a quien ahora Jasper estaba intentando calmarlo Sin muchos resultados, y hasta pude ver con asombro como Rosalie volvía con cara de preocupación de una nueva ronda por el bosque. Decidí que ya no podía esperar mas sin saber de ella y me adentre en el bosque sin dar ninguna explicación sin hacer caso a los gritos de los demás. Deje a mi instinto guiarme, pero nada no conseguía olerla, aunque algo en el aire me hacia sentir que no estaba demasiado lejos, estaba empezando a amanecer y mi familia se había unido a mi en la búsqueda, estábamos preocupados había sido una noche muy fría y todavía no teníamos noticias de ella quien se hallaba perdida hacia ya casi 10hs, con el ultimo aliento de esperanza que me quedaba me dirigí al claro, no creía que ella pudiera estar ahí, ese lugar estaba muy adentrado en el bosque y ella no lo conocía en realidad, pero era la única idea que se me ocurría ya esta altura, mi familia me siguió por detrás ya que yo era el mas rápido y les llevaba bastante ventaja.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrarla en el claro bañada por la luz del sol naciente recostada en el pasto, estaba mas pálida de lo común, tiritaba i sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas, parecía dormida. Me acerque a ella suavemente, podía escuchar su suave respiración, Bella estaba dormida, suavemente acaricie su rostro para despertarla sin asustarla mientras escuchaba como iban llegando los miembros de mi familia y se acomodaban cerca nuestro suspirando aliviados.

Bella comenzó a abrir suavemente los ojos y en cuanto me vio se lanzo a mis brazos sollozando nuevamente, pero no pude disfrutar de su abrazo as de 5seg porque Bella nuevamente se había desmayado, Carlise se acerco, pero Alice fue mas rápida lo que me extraño ya que aquí el medico era el y no ella, pero la acostó lentamente en el pasto y nos dijo que aguardáramos unos segundos, "quédate tranquilo Edward, Bella esta viendo cosas otra vez.. en unos segundos mas despertara.. yo diría que mejor te preocupes por como vas a explicarle las cosas…" me dijo Alice en su mente y ahí lo comprendí, había algo distinto en Bella, ella ahora sabia parte de lo que había pasado y no podía retrasar mas el momento.. tendría que decírselo todo de una vez, a ella, y a mi familia a quienes se los habia ocultado todo por demasiado tiempo.

BELLA POV.

En cuanto abrase a Edward volvía a sentir que me cubría de negro y pude ver nuevas imágenes en mi cabeza, nosotros dos en este mismo claro acostados en pasto disfrutando de la tarde en un picnic, y luego a el.. luchando con alguien mas.. se movían demasiado rápido para mi vista.. pero las visiones fueron interrumpidas enseguida al sentir algo frío debajo mío.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré tendida en el pasto, Edward estaba a mi lado y Alice se encontraba del otro, el resto de los Cullen también estaban ahí, todos con gestos de preocupación y a la vez alivio en sus caras, me sentí terriblemente culpable al darme cuenta de que eran por mi. Pero habia algo que me importaba mas en este momento. Edward me miraba asustado y parecía dividirse entre dos opciones así que hice lo que no había dejado hacer en un principio antes de irse..

Edward, escúchame.. yo ya se lo que eres, eres un vampiro, me eh dado cuenta que tu familia también lo es, pero nada de eso me importa. Se que ninguno de ustedes me haría daño, y realmente yo los quiero muchísimo a todos, a estas alturas aunque hace poco que los conozco no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ustedes, sin la hiperactividad de Alice, sin la efusividad y las bromas de Emmett, sin la el cariño tan maternal de Esme, sin las historias de Carlise, sin la calma que me trasmite Jasper, hasta sin las miradas acidas de Rosalie! Y sobre todo sin ti Edward, yo… yo te amo Edward no me preguntes como pero te amo, no se que es lo que paso antes entre nosotros, no emprendo las imágenes que se forman en mi cabeza, pero si comprendo que no puedo estar sin ti y que nada lo que haya pasado antes me importa ya.

Cuando termine de hablar mire a todos i Alice saltaba por todo el prado llevando a Jasper a rastras quien también parecía feliz junto con ella, Emmett me dirigía una radiante sonrisa y para mi asombro a su lado Rosalie me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa también, Esme y Carlise estaban abrazados y me miraban paternalmente, y Edward parecía divido entre la sorpresa el amor y el miedo.. hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.

Bella creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad… y también ustedes... - dijo nervioso sentandose ahora al lado mio mientras toda la familia se acercaba a nosotros y sentaba fomrando un circulo a nuestro alrededor.

***flash back***

Nosotros nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, mas de un siglo ya... nos enamoramos perdidamente desde un primer momento… viviamos aquí en este mismo lugar, y comenzamos a salir, al poco tiempo todo iba maravillosamente entre nosotros, te amaba como nunca habia a nadie.. eras todo en vida lo juro, eras el ser mas hermoso que jamás había podido conocer, tu cabello tenia el mismo aroma a fresas que aun hoy conservas, tus ojos desprendían luz cuando me mirabas, me llenabas de paz..! al poco tiempo te hice mi prometida, acordamos casarnos a principios de septiembre, una boda sencilla en la playa solo con nuestros padres y algunos amigos, después emprenderíamos un pequeño viaje juntos, pero antes de que eso ocurriera yo quise hacerte una sorpresa.. vine aquí al claro donde veníamos muchas veces juntos a prepararlo para ofrecerte aquí una cena.. en nuestra ultima noche como novios.. cuando volvía a mi cas escuche ruidos entre los árboles, me di vuelta y vi. una sombra entre los árboles, no atine a hacer nada mas que echarme a correr, pero todo lo que recuerdo después de eso fue un agudo dolor en mi cuello y luego un fuego carcomiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable, al despertar me encontrabas en lo mas profundo del bosque, mis sentidos estaban agudizados, podía oír el agua correr a kilómetros de mi y no entendía nada, un hombre apareció de pronto, era terriblemente pálido y sus ojos rojos brillaban, me explico que era lo que era yo ahora, me dijo que el trabajaba para realeza de los vampiros, Los Vulturis, y que yo iba a ser parte de su ejercito mas preciado ahora por mi don, el hombre resulto ser un caza talentos enviados por ellos para conseguir personas con dones que pudieran serviles, me rehúse inmediatamente a irme de aquí, tenia que encontrarte primero, pero como hacerlo siendo un mounstro, no quería hacerte sufrir pero sabia que lo mejor iba a ser alejarme para siempre de ti, aunque claro tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir con el culpable de mi desgracia. Te busque traje aquí al bosque y te dije que debía rime, que ya no podría volver a verte jamás, tu te pusiste a llorar rompiendo mi ya inexistente corazón, decidí que tenia que alejarte pronto antes de que me arrepintiera y de que mi poco autocontrol para no hacerte daño fallara, te mostré lo que era, vi tu ojos aterrorizados por un momento al ver mi fuerza, mis colmillos, mi rapidez.. enseguida eche a correr por el bosque y para mi desesperación note que no tardaste mucho en comenzar a seguirme sollozando y gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.. me adentre lo mas que pude en el bosque pero me seguiste, llegaste hasta el claro y ahí permaneciste, Eidrian, así se llamaba ese maldito, vino a buscarme acompañado ahora de su pareja una tal Jane, y me dijo que si yo no me iba con el te mataría, como un tonto corrí enseguida a buscarte asustado por la amenaza, no podría soportar que nada te pasara, te encontré aun en el claro te lanzaste sobre mi apenas verme diciendo que nada te importaba solo quería estar junto a mi, pero podía sentir como ellos venían tras de mi, te escondí inútilmente tras de mi, y me prepare para luchar, en cuanto los vi aparecer me lance sobre el mientras su pareja nos miraba desde un costado divertida, tu te acercaste muchas veces intentado ponerte en el medio de la pelea diciendo que no me hicieran daño que te mataran a ti, y yo te empujaba de regreso hacia atrás y continuaba luchando, nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto vi el peligro cernirse cuado te acercaste y leí en su mente que deseaba tu sangre, asustado te eche hacia atrás, pero tropezaste y al caer tu cabeza dio contra una roca en el piso desmayándote, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que el olor de tu sangre descontrolo mis sentidos, peor eso se calmo al ver como los dos se lanzaban contra ti, trate desesperadamente de sacarlos, pero Jane me sostuvo contra el piso mientras Aidrian acaba contigo.. lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que ellos desaparecieron rápidamente, y tu cuerpo se encontraba ya sin vida en el suelo…

***fin flash back***

Edward se encontraba totalmente destrozado, nunca lo había visto así tan triste, por mi rostro las lagrimas no dejaban de caer desesperadamente y en mi mente aparecían imágenes que acompañaban su relato, ahora todas esas imágenes que había visto encajaban en mi mente, el anillo, el bosque… todo..

A mi alrededor toda la familia parecía estar a punto de llorar, hasta Emmett a quien nunca había visto serio jamás. Y Esme abrazaba a su hijo y a mi tratando de consolarnos…

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a zion y a rosary blancu por los reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA POV

No podía creer lo que Edward había contado, estaba en shock, solo podía llorar, i llorar, sin atreverme a soltarlo por miedo a que se fuera. El también parecía destrozado no levanto en ningún momento la mirada del piso mientras su madre nos abrazaba a ambos. En mi cabeza las imágenes iban i venían todo el tiempo, sabia que ni una de sus palabras era mentira aunque me constara creer algo así, lo sentía, y esas imágenes en mi cabeza lo confirmaban…

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, hasta que decidí que era hora de hablar…

Edward, se como debes sentirte.. no se como es que puedo hacerlo, pero puedo ver todo lo que me cuentas y empecé a verlo antes cuando tu me tomaste de la mano.. lo único que puedo decirte en este momento, es que nada de lo que haya pasado me importa, ni me asusta, solo me une mas a ti… Edward yo te amo, no se como paso ni cuando, pero es así… te amo..

Bella como puedes decirme algo así?! Yo tuve la culpa de tu muerte! Yo no supe cuidarte! Todo esto te paso por el mounstro en el que me eh convertido y tu me dices eso!- me dijo levantándose de mi lado y sorprendiéndonos a todos, esa reacción si que no me la esperaba

Pero que dices? No te das cuenta que por algo nos reencontramos!? No te das cuenta de que moriría sin ti? No te basto con lo que paso ayer en la noche?- le grite esta vez, no podía creer que quisiera dejarme de nuevo

No Bella no cometeré ese error de nuevo… pero tampoco voy a arriesgarte a nada, no de nuevo-me dijo calmándose un poco ante mi ataque pero manteniéndose alejado- lo mas que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad Bella.. nada mas que eso..- me dijo y se fue de el lugar dejándome estática ahí..

Alice y para mi sorpresa Rosalie se encargaron de llevarme a mi casa, les pedí que se quedaran conmigo. Pues no sentía ánimo alguno de quedarme sola, y Charlie estaba fuera el fin de semana con los Black de pesca. Después de comer algo nos dirigimos a mi pieza y nos quedamos hablando… Rosalie estaba algo alejada pero en un determinado momento de la noche se decidió a hablar.

Bella, quería disculparme contigo… - dijo de pronto sentándose a mi lado en la cama y sorprendiéndome- te juzgue mal, y es que aunque se que parezco una persona fría no lo soy, y amo mucho a mi familia, son lo único que tengo en esta infinita existencia y no podría soportar que algo les pasara… Edward siempre estuvo solo, y siempre parecía sufrir en silencio, y cuando llegaste tu, se puso muy raro, me asuste, pensé que podías ser peligrosa para nosotros… pero ahora lo entiendo… tu lo amas… y se que el también te ama a ti aunque no pueda aceptarlo aun..

Creo que no hace falta decir que mi boca llegaba prácticamente al suelo para cuando ella termino de hablar, i Alice como no se encontraba dando saltos como un duende por toda la habitación i solo para abrazarnos a ambas!

Ahí al fin ustedes dos congenian lo sabia! – Decía completamente contenta- ahora solo nos queda juntar a Bella y a nuestro Edward y todo seria perfecto!

Pero Alice de que hablas? ya lo escuchaste! No piensa dejarme acercarme a el! – dije abatida bajando la cabeza, para mi sorpresa la voz que contesto a mi pregunta no fue la del duendecillo malicioso, sino la de Rose

Eso es lo que el dice Bella, pero no te preocupes, ahora nos tienes a nosotras, y tengo un plan.. quieres de verdad estar con el Bella?

Claro que si Rose! Pero ose mírame! Ves como soy? No tengo ninguna posibilidad con el!

Déjalo todo en mis manos! Pero eso si debes prometerme que vas a hacer todo lo que nosotras te digamos ok?

Hem…- dudaba seriamente que era lo que ellas podían estar preparando para mi pero realmente quería estar con Edward y por otro al mirada de Alice no me dejaba muchas opciones, podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía la chiquitina.- si .. pero por favor nada vergonzoso!

Tu déjalo en nuestras manos, ahora mejor que duermas, mañana será un largo día…- me dijo rosalie mientras Alice daba pequeños saltitos al ritmo de *compras compras compras!!*

Decidí dormirme, y rezar por que se apiadaran de mi.. pero me equivoque no iba a haber piedad para mi! Era domingo y ya hacia 5 horas que estábamos en el Shopping de Seattle, me habían comprado remeras, polos, jeans ajustados, pantalones demasiado bajos para mi gusto, faldas cortas que nunca usaría por mi misma, zapatos con tacones demasiado altos para mi salud, me había llevado a un salón de belleza donde me cortaron el pelo me hicieron un tratamiento para la piel, me hicieron manicura, de todo y yo ya no podía con mis pobres pies. Así que ni bien volvimos a mi casa me tire en la cama y ahí mismo me dormí.

Después de lo que me parecieron unos pocos minutos Alice me despertó dando saltos en mi cama y me mando a bañarme, obedecí y cuando Salí cuatro rápidas manos me cambiaron a toda velocidad, y sin tiempo a chistar me sentaron frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados, y para cuando pude abrirlos me encontré con que:

Estaba maquillada de forma suave rimel, y lip glos, mi cabello estaba suavemente ondulado y brillante suelto por mi espalda, y llevaba un vestido que habíamos comprado ayer de un color púrpura oscuro que me hacia ver aun mas pálida, se ajustaba en la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo, y caí suelto después de mi cintura, encima llevaba una chaqueta negra la cual no dude en cerrarme luego de ver el escote que llevaba el vestido, y unas botas a media pierna negras un poco arrugadas, me sacaron a los empujones rumbo a la escuela.. dándome mil consejos…

Camina suave contonea tus caderas Bella!

Derecha ninia! Saca a relucir tus atributos!

No le hables a menos que el lo haga y no lo mires por mas de 10 segundos! Hazlo desear Bella!

Y lo mas importante si tienes la posibilidad de coquetear con toro cerca de el! Hazlo!

Dios mío.. en que me había metido!!!!!!!!

**Espero que les haya gustado.. veremos como continua realmente no tengo idea por ahora!**

**Gracias a zay por su comentario y rosary este capitulo va dedicado a ella! **

**Yo ya estoy libre de la maldición! Veremos si vos te libras! Actualiza! jajjaja**

Ah! Y una pregunta que dicen hago que Bella siga las locuras de Alice i Rose o q las deje de hacer¿¿


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA POV

En cuanto entre la escuela todos se dieron la vuelta mirarme y yo no pude mas que ponerme roja e intentar apurarme en mi camino a clases, lo que claro no debería haber echo ya q en este momento estaba cayendo al piso, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe peor no llego y cuando los abrí me encontré con que Edward me estaba sosteniendo a centímetros del piso. Se quedo mirándome unos momentos con los ojos bien abiertos, pero antes de que yo llegara a reaccionar me coloco sobre el piso y se fue.

No me pregunten porque pero ver que se iba a si dejándome sola en el medio del pasillo fue como un desafío para mi, yo estaba vestida así como un muñeco de torta y toda avergonzada solo por el, y el lo único que hacia era mirarme e irse?! Ah no señor! Esto no se queda así Edward Cullen! Piensa Bella que es lo que te dijeron las chicas que hagas? Ah claro! Camina derecho! Contonea las caderas! Bien haber…

Pase el día tratando de hacer lo que me habían dicho las chicas, me era difícil acostumbrarme.. Y también rechazando una y otra vez a los chicos que se me acercaban por lo corredores para invitarme a salir, un par de veces me pareció ver en esos momentos un par de ojos dorados mirándome, pero enseguida desaparecían.

Los días siguientes fueron muy parecidos a ese, por mas que me esforzara, no lograba que Edward me hiciera caso.. El solo me hablaba a lo que el consideraba una "distancia prudente" y si bien cuando el creía que no lo estaba viendo lo veía mirarme fijamente, cuando sabia que yo lo miraba actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado jamás. Pero ayer había cometido creo un gran error, al final del día me hallaba ya realmente harta de todo esto, quería que tenerlo cerca aunque fuese un momento y se lo dije! Y ese fue el gran error, se enojo mucho conmigo, me dijo que creía q yo ya lo había entendido, que no podíamos jamás estar juntos, que me lo sacara de la cabeza, que iba a ser mejor que estuviésemos alejados por un tiempo. Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso, sabia que había sido un error decirle eso, pero realmente no podía esperar! Y hoy no había venido a la escuela… sus hermanos me dijeron que había ido a Denali a visitar a su familia, que volvería mañana en la mañana. El día sin el fue horrible y a lo único que atine fue a irme directo a mi casa a la salida dejarle una nota Charly diciendo que me sentía descompuesta, que había guiso en el horno solo tenia que calentarlo e irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente Alice vino como todas las mañanas para vestirme y arreglarme y luego irnos juntas al instituto, pero esta mañana estaba sospechosamente callada, algo muy inusual en ella, y me hizo vestir mas provocativa de lo normal, porque según ella hoy lo necesitaría, aunque no me dio ninguna explicación del porque.

Al llegar al instituí lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a Edward se suponía que hoy regresaba y aunque solo se había ido por un día no aguantaba las ganas de verlo. Y lo encontré apoyado en su volvo peo no estaba solo, al lado suyo había una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza larga hasta la cintura, y exuberantes curvas, muy parecida a Rosalie, pero en una versión mas felina, no mas verla los celos me asaltaron.

Alice me dirigió casi sin que lo note hacia ellos, y cuando pude reaccionar Edward me saludaba y me presentaba a Tania, ella me dirigió una mirada burlona y lo único que atine a hacer fue a irme corriendo hacia dentro al baño, al cual entraron pisándome los talones Alice y Rosalie, cerré la puerta con traba para que nadie pudiera molestar, y me deje derribar por mis sentimientos, me apoye llorando ya contra la pared, y me fui deslizando hasta quedar contra el piso, Alice y Rose se sentaron a mi lado y mientras una acariciaba mi cabello la otra me traía unas toallas de papel, se quedaron conmigo hasta que me calme y pude hablar..

Quien es ella? Por que esta con el?! Como pudo hacerme esto?!- dije ya un poco mas calmada sintiendo que ahora era la ira lo que me invadía

Ella es nuestra prima de Denali Bella.- comenzó a explicarme Rose,- veras.. después de lo que le dijiste el decidió que si tu no te alejabas el iba a tener que alejarte de alguna forma y..

Ya! No sigas Rose.. entendí.. lo que no entiendo es como es capas de hacerme esto..!- dije levantándome del piso y (algo raro en mi.. debía de estar acostumbrándome) me fije mi aspecto en el espejo y salí dispuesta a demostrarle al señorito que no sabia con quien se metía. Agradecí mentalmente a Alice el haberme vestido así hoy. Me dirigí a mi primera clase y la ira termino de invadirme cuando los vi caminar juntos a la clase, (Tania iba a pasar un par de meses en Forks y se había anotado en el instituto) ella al verme tomo su mano, y el tampoco hizo nada por detenerla. Eso solo sirvió para aumentar mi pena por dentro, pero mi furia por fuera. En ese preciso momento decidí que iba a lamentar hacerme esto, si iba a ser u juego, dos podíamos jugarlo no?

Durante las clases me dedique a planear que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a Jacob el hijo del amigo de mi padre quien varias veces me había invitado a salir y pedirle que me venga a buscar al instituto. En el receso busque a Alice y le explique lo que había planeado, aunque claro ella ya lo había visto, y me aseguro dando pequeños saltitos que todo saldría bien y que su hermano se merecía un poco de su propia de medicina, iba a encargarse de llevarlo en el momento adecuado cerca de mi auto en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar la salida Rose vino a arreglarme un poco, me retoco el pelo me hizo sacar la campera dejándome solo con unas calzas negras, un vestido corto que mas bien parecía una remera en azul claro, y un sweater que era un poco transparente, era corto por debajo del busto y su escote dejaba un hombro de mi pálida piel al aire. Respire hondo y me prepare a salir.

Bien… Edward esta junto con Jasper Alice y Emmet hablando al costado de su jeep que de pronto resulto estar al lado del mío aunque estaba segura de que en la mañana no estaba precisamente ahí, vi como se les unía Rosalie, y como Edward de pronto se ponía alerta al ver llegar una moto negra en ella iba montada un joven que era todo lo contrario a el, pero no por eso menos atractivo. Era bastante grande y musculoso aunque no tanto como Emmett, su piel era morena, lo que hacia sobresalir sus dientes blanquísimos, tenia el cabello negro azabache largo atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros también. Vi como Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jacob mientras dejaba su moto, y venia corriendo hacia mi y me levantaba para luego darme vueltas por el aire y dejándome sin aire por la fuerza con la que me apretaba…

Emmm… Jacob.. Aire…- logre murmurar mientras senti como un gruñido bajo comenzaba a salir del pecho de Edward.

Oh! Lo siento Bells! – me dijo dejándome en el piso- sabes que no controlo muy bien mi fuerza aun! Jejeje!

Jaja! No te preocupes fortachón! Hace falta mucho mas que eso para lastimarme!- le conteste divertida al ver que Alice me formaba con la boca un "bien Bella funciona!"

Pero que le paso a mi bells?- me dijo de pronto tomándome de la mano y mirándome- Estas hermosa!!!-me dijo observándome bien

Vamos Jacob ya cierra esa bocota que te va a entrar una mosca!- le dije riéndome de su cara y como me miraba- es que acaso antes estaba fea?

Es que mírate! Tu nunca te vistes así!- me dijo dándome una vuelta con la mano tomada- te ves hermosa y muy sexy Bella!

Bueno basta ya Jacob! Me estas haciendo poner incomoda!- le dije ya toda roja y escuchando como el gruñido del pecho de Edward se hacia cada vez mas audible para todos

Bueno que tal si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa Bells?- me dijo, bien eso no estaba en mis planes, pensé que podía hacer cuando me di cuenta que Edward había decidido cambiar de mirar a Jacob con el ceño fruncido a darle un beso a Tania en la boca como si nada!!! Como se atrevía!!!???? En ese momento todo quedo zanjado en mi mente mientras lo veía, esto no se iba a quedar así, sabia que el podía escucharme perfectamente, ahora iba a saber lo que era bueno!

Mm.. pero ahí problema Jake.. – le dije tratando de recordar toda las cosas que Rose I Ali me habían enseñado en estos días, le dije bajando la cabeza y mirándolo de por debajo de un mechón de cabello rebelde y batiendo mis pestañas

Qu que pasa Bells?- bien daba resultado..

Mi papa no va a estar hoy en la noche, ya sabes sale de pesca con tu papa por el fin de semana otra vez, y me da miedo llegar sola a mi casa tarde.. no me gusta dormir sola..- le dije esperando que captara mi indirecta/directa, y que el lío en el que me estaba metiendo al redoblar el juego de Edward no fuera demasiado peligroso. Pude sentir como el volvía a darse vuelta y comerse con la mirada a Jacob como retándolo a atreverse a decir algo.

Ah! Era eso! Puedas quedarte a dormir en mi casa Bells! El viejo Billy no va a estar así que no abra problema! Quieres?- me dijo emocionado por que fuera- podemos dar n paseo por la playa, luego mirar unas películas y comer algo

Claro Jake! Me encantaría!- dije sintiendo como un gruñido cada vez mas alto salía del pecho de mi Edward, y viendo como sus labios se empezaban a echar un poco hacia atrás... oh oh peligro... mejor me irme- bueno vamos Jake! Dejemos mi auto acá, mañana lo vengo a buscar!

Claro! Vamos- me dijo y acto seguido nos subimos a su moto, y tuve que agarrarme fuerte para no caer cuando enseguida acelero muy fuerte, y lo ultimo que registre del instituto fue el ruido de un fuerte gruñido gutural.

REVIEWS! IDEAS! SUGERENCIAS!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE EM DEJARON QUE ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

Bien había funcionado, había logrado lo que quería, pero que había subido un poco alto.. y ahora no sabia muy bien como iba a salir de este lío. Jacob era uno de mis mejores (por no decir uno de los únicos) amigos desde niña, siempre lo veía cuando venia aquí a forks y nos pasábamos el día correteando juntos por la playa, me alegro muchísimo saber que esa amistad seguía aun en pie cuando me mude aquí, aunque también había sido algo incomodo cuando el me había dicho que yo le interesaba de otra forma.. por suerte habiamos podido seguir con nuestra amistad mas allá de eso después de dejar las cosas en claro, pero creo que ahora yo estaba tirando todo al caño. Así que lo mejor era hablar..

Jake.. Ahí algo que necesitamos hablar...- le dije una vez que llegamos a su casa sientondome terriblemente culpable- estoy haciendo las cosas mal, y tu no lo mereces...

Emm creo q se a lo que te refieres Bella- me dijo sin cambiar ni por un momento su actitud tranquila- que te parece si vamos a dar ese paseo por la playa y conversamos tranquilos allí?

Asentí dejándome guiar por Jacob por la reserva hasta llegar a la playa, de a poco el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la vista frente a mi no podía ser mas bella, arena casi blanca.. Troncos de árboles caídos que parecían casi puestos ahí a propósito como un rustico asiento, el agua revuelta, el viento rugiendo, y el cielo teñido casi de rojo.. Aunque viendo esa imagen enseguida vino a mi mente el recuerdo de un hermoso muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y de un hermoso anillo brillando exactamente bajo esta misma luz. No había caso, pensara en lo que pensara siempre el destino terminaba siendo Edward.

Que si era la playa eran los recuerdos, que si era el bosque de mi casa cuando me encontró, que si era la escuela cuando lo conocí, que si que me estaba por dormir que estaría haciendo el que no lo hacia… Edward hasta en la sopa tenia! Y justamente por eso era mejor que hablara ya..

Jake.. este.. veras…- dije sentándome por fin en uno de esos troncos e invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado.- hoy te llame por un motivo.. y todo esto esta muy mal! Yo no debería usarte así Jake! Mas sabiendo lo que sientes por mi- baje mi cabeza toda colorada al terminar sintiéndome totalmente culpable y esperando a que el se enojara y se fuera, pero no lo hizo

Ahí ahí Bell`s! cuando aprenderás que te conozco como si fueras la palma de mi mano ninia!- me dijo divertido- en cuanto llegue allí y vi como mirabas a ese chupa sangre no hizo falta que dijeras nada para entenderlo todo, mas aun después de que me hallas contado su historia. Además déjame decirte que eres un poco obvia provocando a la gente! No! el no se dio cuenta tranquila!- me dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que aun ni siquiera había echo.

Entonces.. por que me seguiste el juego Jake?- le pregunte confundida

Porque los amigos estamos para ayudarnos, porque no pienso verte sufrir por ese idiota de brazos cruzados porque- me dijo haciendo una sonrisa traviesa- tal vez en el camino cambias de opinión y cambias al vampiro malo y feo por el bueno y tierno lobito!

Jajajaj Jake tu no tienes cura eh!- dije riéndome de sus ocurrencia y aliviada de que mi amigo a pesar de todas me acompañara en esto!

Asíque.. como vamos a seguir Bells? Yo también quiero divertirme!- empezó con cara de niñito que le pide a su mama un juguete nuevo, y es que aunque tuviera semejante tamaño aun era un crío!

Mmm... tengo una leve idea.. tu sabes que el puede leer las mentes.. que tal si mañana me llevas tu a la escuela y le muestras en tu mente cosas por accidente.. aunque no hallan pasado.. solo auméntalas un poco… ya sabes- dije poniendo mi mejor cara maquiavélica.. creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Rose estaba trayéndome sus consecuencias..

Me encanta la idea Bells! Ya veras las cosas que va a ver ese chupa sangre! Después de eso no va a poder ni acercarse a la pelifuego esa.. – dijo formando una sonrisa picara en su rostro

Oh no! Oh no JAke!- dije viendo como empezaba a alejarse de mi riendo divertido- era solo un poco! No tienes porque exagerar ni dejarme como una cualquiera Jake!!

Pasamos jugando todo el resto de la tarde jugando en la playa como si fuéramos dos crios, luego fuimos a su casa hice algo de comer ya el chico en cuestión gracias si sabia prender una hornalla, y nos sentamos al sillón a ver películas luego de la comida y a comer palomitas, lugar donde no mucho tiempo mas tarde nos quedamos dormidos.

EDWARD POV

Claro que en otro lugar del pueblo las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas.

Alice! Puedes explicarme como es que dejaste que ese perro se llevara a Bella!!!- le grite a mi hermana por décimo novena vez en la noche, y es que realmente no podía entenderlo. No estaba en mi entenderlo, ni pensaba esforzarme por hacerlo ni nada. Solo quería a Bella aquí y no allí haciendo quien sabe que cosas con ese chucho horrible!

Haber hermanito.. creo que hoy tu entendimiento esta algo lento.. Jacob es "amigo" de Bella-dijo remarcando unas comillas en la palabras- por lo tanto ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar con el y de pasar la noche juntos si así lo desea no es una niña

Perfecto eso sonó aun peor como lo había dicho Alice que pensándolo! Enojado me fui directo a mi habitación lo que fue una muy mala idea dado que en menos de un segundo entraba Tania contoneando sus caderas y mirándome de una forma que según ella pensaba era sensual.

Eddy! Mi amor! Como estas cariño?- me dijo sentándose sobre mis piernas mientras yo contenía el impulso de sacarla de un empujón de ahí- no te preocupes ya por esa niniata que debe estar pasándole mucho mejor que tu aquí con esa cara!

Bien eso fue todo que pude aguantar baje las escaleras tronando y Emmett tubo que detenerme pues no era muy difícil imaginarse a donde me dirigía, y dado el tratado que habíamos echo significaría la guerra.

Hermano un poco de cordura por dios!- me dijo tumbándome en el piso- acaso quieres desatar la guerra?! No me molestaría pelear con los chuchos claro, pero Bella esta ahí en medio y seria por demás peligroso para ella.

Además de que ella quiere mucho a Jacob y no vería bien el echo de que tu lo mates creo..- me dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas como si nada y poniendo su mejor carita de inocente.

Pero no es mi culpa! Alice!!!!- volví a gritar por vigésima vez en la noche

Si hermanito dime?- dijo la duenda entrando con cara divertida seguida de Jasper

Por que demonios dejaste que Bella se fuera con ese perro chucho asqueroso por dios!!!- Jasper me mando una ola de tranquilidad pero no sirvió de mucho realmente

Haber.. "Eddy"- me dijo remarcando con cuidado el Eddy en la forma en que Tania lo hacia, y volviendo su cara seria, lo que me dio la pauta de tener cuidado, ya que la pequeña duende era de temer cuando se lo proponía- como te lo puedo explicar.. (otra vez..) Bella es lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que ella quiera, y ya que tu decidiste ponerte en tonto a alejarla primero y luego como un total crío haber quien lo hace peor.. solo tengo una solución para vos.. HACETE CARGO! – luego giro su diminuto cuerpecito abrazo a Jasper por el cuello y le dijo completamente calmada y en su tono mas dulce- vamos a dar un paseo cariño?

Se fueron dejándome a mi parado estático en la sala, a Tania a medio camino de la escalera y a Emmet desternillándose de la risa en el piso. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba aceptarlo.

BUENO LLEGAMOS AL FIN DE ESTE CAPI! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO! =)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: peritha12, Lady-Diva, Rosary Blacu, Inmans!

QUE SON LO QUE ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

ESPERO QUE ALLAS QUEDADO CONFORME CON ESA ESCENA DE CELOS peritha12 AUNQUE CREO QUE HABRA VARIAS MAS..

PERDON POR LA DEMORA CON ESTE CAPI!


	12. Chapter 12

EDWARD POV.

Al día siguiente fui uno de los primeros en llegar la escuela con Tania pegada a mi como una sopapa, y es que a decir verdad no es que la puntualidad fuera mi característica mas resaltable. En realidad no podía esperar a ver a Bella, saber que había pasado la noche anterior, y si ella se había cansado de mi.? Y si por fin se había dado cuenta de que era un imposible y decidía seguir adelante como tantas veces yo le había pedido? Realmente ya no estaba seguro de quererlo..

Pero por lo visto la tortura no iba a acabar pronto para mi, después de una larga noche en la que lo único que me falto fue trepar por las paredes. Después de soportar las mil y un burlas de Emmett, y es que ese chico tenía una mente totalmente inventiva si se trataba de molesta. Después de sacar a Tania de encima mío una y otra vez, Salí para llegar a la escuela y encontrarme con que la camioneta de Bella aun estaba aquí y ella no.

Lo que significaba que Bella finalmente se había quedado a dormir en la casa del chucho y no solo eso, lo había pasado lo suficientemente bien para no volver aun. Esos pensamientos estaba carcomiéndome el cerebro. Pero había algo mas rondando en mi cabeza había escuchado a Alice reflexionar en su cabeza sobre los cambios que Bella estaba haciendo, y era cierto, su cuerpo cambiaba de una forma bastante rápida para un humano, su carácter estaba volviéndose mas fuerte y definido, y eso había quedado totalmente definido con lo que hizo ayer… pero no tenia idea de que era lo que podía ser eso… tal vez solo éramos demasiado sobre protectores con ella, se había ganado rápidamente el amor de todos en la familia, hasta de Rose aunque parezca casi un milagro.

Pero en este momento solo estaba en condiciones de pensar donde demonios se encontraba que todavía no llegaba. Hasta que llego a mi un aroma conocido, un aroma que seria capas de reconocer aun a kilómetros de distancia, el aroma que me volvía loco, que había sido mi razón de vivir, y luego se había convertido en la razón de mi larga existencia. Mi Bella se acercaba, y todos mis sentidos volvían a la vida cuando ella estaba cerca, ella era como mi salvación en mi otra vida lo había sido y ahora nada había cambiado… excepto yo..

La furia comenzó a bullir en mi interior al ver doblar la esquina en una moto negra al mismo perro con el que se había ido ayer, ella venia montada detrás en la moto sosteniéndose con fuerza de cintura, y riendo de algún comentario que el le había echo. Mi cuerpo hirvió al ver esa imagen! Que se creía ese! Solo yo podía estar con Bella así! Ella era MIA solo MIA! Y eso nunca cambiaria pasaran los siglos que pasaran1 no iba a venir a cambiarlo justo un chucho como el.

Sentí como las olas de tranquilidad llegaban a mi justo a tiempo cuando ya estaba a punto de lanzarme a matarlo, y agradecí a Jasper mentalmente, le debía una. Trate de tranquilizarme y me dispuse a escuchar atentamente lo que decían, mientras Alice la única que se llevaba bien con Jacob iba a saludarlos.

Gracias Jake! Pace una noche estupenda y me divertí muchísimo!- decía mi Bella a modo de despedida, cuando Alice los alcanzo para acompañarla a su primera clase la cual compartían. En ese momento pude ver como en la mente de Jacob se formaba la imagen de el y MI Bella corriendo juntos por la playa hasta que en un momento el la agarraba por la cintura, la daba vueltas por el aire mientras ella reía y la abrazaba fuertemente, en ese momento un gruñido comenzó a salir de mi garganta y el me miro de reojo de pronto y la imagen en su mente se desvaneció! Claro el chucho sabia que yo leía las mentes! Maldición!

De nada Bell`s fue un gusto! Cada vez que quieras ya sabes! Adiós mi pequeña!- le contesto dándole un beso, esta vez en su mente apareció una imagen que hizo que todo mi interior se revolucionara y casi saltara a su cuello, el estaba en el sillón, mi Bella esta acostada contra su pecho dormida, sus cuerpos estaban tapados con una colcha por lo que no podía percibir si estaban vestidos o no lo que me ponía aun mas furioso, y el acariciaba su cabello. El gruñido que salía de mi pecho cada vez se hacia mas profundo, el se monto a su moto y se fue mientras que Bella apenas me dirigía una mirada y se volteaba al mismo tiempo que yo notaba que la pesada de Tania se aferraba a mi brazo, lo que me llamo la atención fue la mirada de furia en su rostro, nunca la había visto así..

Sabia que ella tenia toda la razón del mundo al enojarse por Tania. Y sabía también que tenia todo el derecho a rehacer su vida. Pero simplemente no podía permitirlo. Mas allá del tiempo y de cualquier cosa yo la amaba, ella era mi todo.

BELLA POV.

Al llegar a la escuela y ver a Edward ahí, casi se me desmorona todo y salgo corriendo hacia el. No podía creer cuanto amaba a ese chico apenas conociéndolo, como llegaba a ocupar cada lugar en mi mente. Alguna vez has sentido que ahí solo una persona en tu mente que aparece una y otra vez, que solo con verlo te puede alegrar o destruir el día. Que cuando tienes un miedo solo el puede calmarte. Así me sentía yo con el.

Pero inmediatamente esa sensación se fue al ver que a su lado estaba la zorra de Tania, le hice a Jake una seña para seguir adelante con el plan que habíamos echo al noche anterior, habíamos quedado en mostraría imágenes que habían pasado realmente solo que exagerándolas un poco, dándoles un toque romántico.

No pude concentrarme bien y apenas logre decir unas pocas palabras a modo de saludo al escuchar como un gruñido que ya comenzaba a hacérseme familiar subía y subía su volumen. peor al voltearme a mirarlo vi como Tania se aferraba a su brazo, marcando su territorio como la perra que era. Una furia sin precedentes comenzó a hervir en mi interior y mi sangre comenzó a hervir como nunca mientras me dejaba guiar por Alice hacia adentro.

Luego de lograr calmarme escuche como Alice me contaba lo que había pasado en su casa la noche anterior sin poder evitar contener la risa antes algunas cosas y la furia ante otras, mi humor estaba un poco inestable en los últimos días, y ahora solo lograba pensar en como seguir esto, Edward no podía salirse con la suya… no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado…

En el almuerzo ya sentada junto a toda la familia Cullen tuve que aceptar que Alice comenzara a preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños de 18 para la cual faltaba cerca de un mes pero según ella era un fecha demasiado especial para dejarla pasar así como así.

Aunque yo no le prestaba atención a nada en ese momento.

**Perdón por la demora! Espero que les gusten las imágenes de Jacob recién empiezan!**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

BELLA POV.

El día anterior salvo por lo acontecido en la mañana paso sin nada digno de ser mencionado. Ahora me encontraba en mi casa siendo como siempre arreglada por la mi mejor amiga la pequeña duenda, y es que seguía odiando esto de arreglarme a un lado mío se encontraba sentada Rose ojeando una revista de modas y riendo de vez en cuando al ver mi cara. Alice simplemente no me prestaba atención y tarareaba mientras peinaba mi cabello hacia un lado con un broche, se la veía muy feliz hoy pero como siempre, yo no sabia ni iba a saber el porque hasta que pasara.

Una vez lista me mire en el espejo para encontrarme vestida con unos jeans chupines a la cadera, de un color negro desgastado, un sweater blanco de lana muy gruesa con el cuello bote que dejaba a la vista uno de mis pálidos hombros, y llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de mi cadera siendo suelto en el resto. Y unas converse blancas. Alice había resaltado mi boca de un color rojo llamativo y delineado mis ojos, y había peinado mi pelo en suaves ondas, debía admitirlo, esto me sentaba realmente bien.

Le sonríe a Alice en forma de agradecimiento y salimos rumbo a la escuela ya que estábamos llegando tarde, pero al llegar el ambiente se hallaba realmente tenso. Edward se acerco a Alice sin perder el tiempo y le susurro algo a velocidad vampiriza que yo no conseguí entender. Pero a juzgar por las caras de Rose y Alice no era nada bueno. Inmediatamente me hicieron subir de nuevo al auto y arrancaron a toda velocidad, tarde un momento en reconocer el camino, nos dirigíamos hacia su casa.

Al llegar Alice me tomo en brazos y entro corriendo a la casa solo para encontrarme con que hay ya estaban Edward, Tania, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Y otros cuatro vampiros que no conocía. Bien esto definitivamente no lucia nada bien.

Alice me apoyo en el piso y me explico a una velocidad que me costo comprender, que los otros vampiros en la sala eran los Denali, la familia de Tania, y que estaban aquí porque iba a haber un ataque.

Bien definitivamente esto no estaba nada bien.

EDWARD POV.

No podía creerlo hacia tanto que no ocurría algo así, teníamos enemigos y eso era algo sabido. Pero esto era una cosa distinta los cazadores de talento de los vulturis eran temibles. Sabia que estaban tras de mi, de Alice, de Ealzar, pero por lo que me decían iban a por Bella también esta vez, pero no podía entenderlo si ella no era una de nosotros.

No importa como no iban a hacerle nada a ella. En ese momento Tania, y sus hermanas habían salido junto con Emmet, Rosalie, y Jasper a rodear los perímetros del bosque. Esme y Carlisle estaban protegiendo las entradas de la casa mientras que Ealzar se paseaba nervioso por la sala, yo trataba de esconder a Bella segura detrás de mi y Alice se concentraba en nuestro futuro. De pronto vi su rostro ponerse serio, el temor visible en sus ojos, y oí en un susurro lo que no quería aceptar.

Ya vienen..

En no más de 10seg después de sus palabras se empezaron a escuchar rugidos por todo el bosque, los tres nos pusimos en alerta mientras que Bella nos miraba aterrada y lo siguiente que supe fue que la puerta fue derribada y mis peores miedos se confirmaban. Ahí para ene l umbral rodeada por otros dos vampiros mas estaba Jane, con ella aquí esto era practicamente una batalla perdida, peor por lo que podía ver en su mente tenia ganas de divertirse un poco primero.

Inmediatamente los vampiros nos tacaron y Ealzar y yo protegimos a Bella y Alice de tras nuestro. Podía oír los sollozos de Bella su miedo.. Mientras luchaba tratando de que no se acercaran ni a ella ni a mi hermana. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo y vi que tenia una profunda cortada echa por los colmillos del vampiro con el que estaba peleando y en ese momento algo nos sorprendió a todos, Alice gruño fuertemente, y con ágil salto se trepo a mi contrincante y arranco su cabeza.

En cuanto pude reaccionar lo siguiente que vi fue que Alice se retorcía en el piso de dolor bajo la mirada de Jane y a Bella que se acercaba a ella desesperada. Me lance sobre ella pero inmediatamente caí en piso yo también gimiendo de dolor, sentía como si mil cuchillas ardiendo atravesaran mi piel, era un dolor insoportable, mi piel ardía como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego.

Y entonces de Pinot el dolor seso tan repentinamente como vino, y lo primero que vi al reaccionar fue que a mi lado se encontraba Bella mirando desafiante a Jane y esta que la miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos. Jane hizo el amago de acercarse a nosotros gruñendo pero en ese momento Emmet la tomo por detrás tomándola desprevenida y arrancando sus brazos. Jane soltó un desgarrante aullido de dolor y se dio vuelta atacarlo, Emmet cerro sus ojos como preparándose para el dolor. Pero nada paso, reaccione lo más rápido y que pude y lo siguiente que supe fue que su cabeza estaba en mis manos.

Sentía como desde afuera venia el olor del humo mezclado con un olor dulzón característico de nuestra raza. Todo había acabado al fin. Bella estaba refugiada en mis brazos y a la vez abrazaba a mi hermana fuertemente. Después de unos segundos reaccione y Salí con ella todavía en mis brazos haber si todos estaban bien y me encontré con una Rosalie que soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio al vernos a todos bien y nos envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, en el que para mi sorpresa aun también se encontraba Bella. Jasper llego rápidamente abrazando a Alice también, seguido de cerca por Carlisle y Esme quienes se abrazaron aliviados al vernos a todos. Pero de pronto un sollozo lleno del mas profundo dolor salido de el pecho de Carlisle me hizo saber que no todo iba bien. Me di vuelta buscando hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y lo que vi me dejo estático. En el piso cerca nuestro estaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ealzar y del otro vampiro junto al que había estado luchando.

Pronto llegaron sus hijas quienes se derrumbaron al ver su cuerpo sin vida, a lo único que reaccione a hacer fue a junto con Emmet iniciar otra hoguera y llevar hacia ella su cuerpo. Todos nos quedamos alrededor mirando el fuego sin poder decir nada, hasta que mi padre callo de rodillas sollozando. El dolor era muy fuerte y yo lo sabia, perder a un ser que te había acompañado durante toda tu larga existencia. Todos estábamos destruidos.

Sentí como Bella aflojaba su agarre hacia mi y suavemente comenzaba hacia Carlisle, tomo su hombro mientras todos la mirábamos fijamente, su piel normalmente pálida brillaba con pequeño destello blanco. Tomo a Carlisle por el hombro y este dejo de llorar para mirarla sorprendido con una expresión de pura paz en su rostro. Sentí como una alivio me invadía y lo próximo que vi fue como Bella caia inconciente en los brazos de un sorprendido Carlisle.

**Perdón perdón por la demora! Aunque no fue tanta esta vez! **

**Prometo subir el próximo antes de que termine la semana que viene!**

**Rosary blancu: gracias por seguir siempre mi historia! Me alegro que te hallan gustado las imágenes del capi anterior espero q este te guste!**

**Y gracias por sus alertas y reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA POV.

Bien que era todo esto? Sentía debajo de mi cuerpo aun sin haber abierto los ojos las suavidad de las sabanas de seda y bajo mi cabeza había una mullida almohada, y hasta ahí llegaba mi conocimiento de la situación, mi cabeza me dolía enormemente y el brillo que sentía aun con los parpados cerrados me obligaba a no abrirlos.

Podía escuchar susurros rápidos y preocupados alrededor mío, pero no entendía que era lo que pasaba, no recordaba de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, ni porque me sentía tan agotada como si hubiese corrido un maratón, lo que claro debido a mi torpeza y aversión a los deportes no era posible.

Pronto los susurros a mi alrededor comenzaron a tomar algo de sentido, podía oír las voces preocupadas, de Alice, de Edward, de Carlisle, escuchaba a lo lejos sollozos llenos de dolor… poco a poco mi mente fue recuperando como si de una película se tratase los recuerdos de esta mañana, recordaba claramente el miedo que sentí al ver entrar a esos vampiros por las puertas, miedo no por mi, sino por mi familia, no podía imaginarme a estas alturas realmente sin la alegría de Alice, sin los sarcasmos de Rose, sin las bromas de Emmett, la sonrisa maternal de Esme, o la sabiduría de Carlisle, la tranquilidad de Jaz, o sin la protección que me brindaba mi Edward.

Recordaba como el miedo había sido sustituido en cuestión de segundos por la ira, una ira sin limites que nunca había sentido me había invadido al ver como lastimaban a Edward y Alice, yo no iba a permitir que se acercaran a ellos tenia que protegerlos fuera como fuera. Sentí en ese momento como si algo dentro de mi despertara mientras me acercaba a socorrer a Alice, al instante pude registrar como a una rapidez increíble Edward se ponía entre nosotras y la vampiresa que nos estaba atacando, en cuestión de segundos era el que se hallaba en el piso gimiendo de dolor, era algo que no podía permitir, nadie lo iba a sacar de mi lado, ya había pasado una vez y no iba dejar que volviera a suceder, la ira dentro de mi fue dirigida a ella en cuanto me hube arrodille al lado de mi amor y me asegure de que su dolor cesaba, vi como la ira se reflejaba en los ojos, pero no me importaba nada ya.

Lo que sea con tal de defender a mi familia, no sabia como lo hacia, pero podía neutralizar lo que sea que fuera su poder. Vi como Edward me miraba asombrado durante unos instantes, pero no había tiempo que perder, Emmett se acercaba por detrás de ella, y debía protegerlo, trate de visualizar lo que sea que sea que tenia para protegerlos, al concentrarme pude notar como si fuera una pequeña capa casi invisible que nos rodeaba a mi a Edward y a Alice, trate como todo mi ser de expandirla de forma que cubriera también a Emmett y sentí un gran alivio al ver como lo cubría sin problemas, lo siguiente que supe fue que esa mujer estaba muerta frente a nosotros, pero mi corazón no dejo de latir de la misma forma desbocada hasta que vi que los demás miembros de la familia estaban a salvo también.

En ese momento toda la ira desapareció y me sentí agotada, me deje refugiar en los brazos de Edward ya que sentía realmente que si no lo hacia caería al piso. Vi al vampiro que antes se hallaba con nosotros sin vida en el piso, lo siguiente que supe fue que me hallaba delante de una hoguera donde estaban quemando su cuerpo sin vida. El ambiente alrededor no podía ser peor el dolor era palpable en todos los presentes, no soportaba ver a mi familia sufrir así. Esto era algo totalmente injusto, ellos ya había sufrido demasiado en sus vidas, no merecían esto. De pronto la misma sensación de protección que se había apoderado antes de mi volví a rodearme y me encontré sin saber muy bien porque soltándome del agarre de Edward y yendo hacia Carlisle quien se encontraba hincado en el piso sollozando.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver su cara mirándome con l alivio palpable en sus facciones, como la tranquilidad me envolvía al verlo así, y luego todo se volvió negro… ya no recuerdo nada mas.

Abrí mis ojos segura de algo esta vez, no sabia que me pasaba, no sabia que era yo en realidad, pero algo no era común en mi y ese algo se activaba con ellos, estaba segura que haría lo que fuera para protegerlos. Pero este iba a ser por ahora mi secreto.

EDWAR POV.

Estaba que no cabía en mi mismo, no entendía que era lo que habia pasado con mi Bella, de un momento para el otro había perdido la conciencia, así sin más. Y también estaba el echo de cómo había actuado, como si fuera una leona protegiendo a su manada, pero lo raro era que había surtido efecto, nos había ayudado y no tenia un rasguño siquiera. No entendía como podía ser, había algo raro en ella eso definitivimante, y el alivio la paz que todos sentimos cuando ella tomo a Carlisle, como un oasis en el medio de todo el dolor. Estaba seguro de que ella tenia algo que ver con eso, no era parecido a lo que Jasper trasmitía era mas bien la sensación de que todo mal aliviaba de que todo iba a estar bien de algún modo sin importar lo que pasara.

Podía escuchar como los pensamientos de Alice recorrían el mismo lugar que los míos, asombrado pude ver en su mente que no era una equivocación mía, que ella había dejado de sentir el dolor que Jane estaba infligiéndole en cuanto Bella se acerco a ella, pude ver como repetía las escenas y como después intentaba relacionar eso con los cambios que había estado viendo en ella, pero nada esto no se parecía a nada que hubiéramos visto nunca, y eso que no nos faltaba en realidad caminos por recorrer.

De pronto pude ver como la mirada de Alice se perdía a lo lejos y en su mente se formaba una imagen de Bella rodeada por una fuerte luz blanca y luego cayendo inconsciente al piso delante de nosotros. No entendía que significaba aquello. Mire a mi hermana intentando encontrar una respuesta pero ella se hallaba igual de confundida que yo.

En ese momento sentimos un leve quejido, y ambos dejamos nuestras cavilaciones para encontrarnos con que Bella estaba despertando, era hora ya estaba entrada la noche, mi hermana había convencido a Charlie, el padre de Bella de dejarla quedarse a dormir con nosotros pero no iba a faltar demasiado tiempo para que llamara esperando hablar con su hija.

Los ojos de ella reflejaban una gran decisión y en ese momento odie mas que nunca no poder leer su mente porque la conocía muy bien y sabia que con lo cabezota que era no nos iba a decir lo que estaba pensando ni a que se debía todo lo que había pasado esta tarde, y veía por la cara de resignación mezclada con fastidio que había puesto Alice que había entendido también que no había caso con tratar con ella.

Entonces Bella sonrío y se largo a abrazarnos a ambos, y luego APRA mi sorpresa le pidió a Alice que nos dejara un momento a solas y tomo mi mano y nos llevo a ambos a mi habitación, lo que no tengo idea de cómo hizo ya que nunca había ido a ella. Me miro y sonrío al ver mi cara de confusión.

Puedo recordar nuestro pasado recuerdas?- me dijo a modo de explicación acariciando ahora suavemente con sus manos mi cama adoselada del siglo pasado- recuerdo cada momento que pasamos en esta casa, y mas en esta habitación..- me dijo su cara tornándose ligeramente roja de pronto

No pude evitar sonreír al recodar esos momentos yo también y sentarme en el borde de la cama- cierto- coincidí- pero aun no me explicas que es lo que quieres que hablemos..- le dije volviéndome a sentir confuso

Quería agradecerte..- bien mi confusión iba en aumento, yo no había echo nada, en realidad ella lo había echo por mi..- la forma en que te interpusiste entre mi esos vampiros, la forma en que intentabas protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarme, la forma en que me abrazaste sosteniéndome de caer.. gracias Edward..

Pero Bella sabes que lo haría todo por protegerte- le dije después de recuperar el habla tras lo que me había dicho.. además de que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar débilmente otra vez mientras me hablaba y sentía como si su cuerpo destilara todo el amor que sabia ella sentía por mi y se mezclara con el Mio, reviviendo mi viejo y congelado corazón- además tu fuiste la que me protegió a mi también.. por que lo hiciste? Podrían haberte lastimado!

No iba a dejar que nadie te lastimara Edward!- no voy a arriesgarme a perderte otra vez! Esta vez ya no podría sin ti- dijo mientras sin saber porque ambos íbamos acercándonos uno al otro, y nuestras bocas se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia respirando uno el aliento del otro- te amo Edward.. Sabes que te amo mas allá de lo imaginable- susurro suavemente esta vez.

La distancia entre nuestros labios se fue acortando poco a poco, estábamos como en una especie de transe, inundados completamente del otro. En el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y un suave calor invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y solo pude dejarme llevar. Esto era amor, en su estado más puro…

**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí esta el capitulo! espero que les guste!**

**Rosary Blancu: lamento haber matado a Eleazar! Pero alguien necesitaba morir.. no era mi intención ser mala! Jeje espero que disfrutes el cap!**

**Gracias por todas las alertas que recibi de verdad me asombraron y alegraron mucho! Gracias a : xikiss Cullen, clau77, Yerapotter Alecullen, andreiitah! Gracias! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos sin ánimos de lucro!

**Perdón perdón por la demora! Prometo que no vuelvo a tardar tanto! Ahora sin más demoras las dejo con el cap!**

**Bella pov. **

Sentir sus labios contra los míos, frío versus calor, fue como llegar a casa después de un largo periodo perdida en un ignoto desierto helado. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente por los dos, y sentía como si poco a poco una parte de mi se despegara de mi cuerpo y se uniera a el.

**Edward pov. **

No podía creer la montaña rusa de sensaciones que mi Bella podía hacerme sentir con un simple rose de labios. Su aliento inundaba mi garganta haciéndola arder de deseo y anticipación por reconocerse después de tanto tiempo, pasión versus amor, mi cuerpo adormecido por tanto tiempo comenzaba a despertar sintiendo cosquilleos por doquier, era como haber obtenido un pase directo al paraíso que nunca se me permitiría conocer. Mi cabeza me decía que esto no estaba bien, que le estaba dando esperanzas donde no podía haberlas, pero mi cuerpo actuaba en contra a toda orden a su merced. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero comencé a sentir como si una débil luz me envolviera y se colara en mi ser, cosa que me hizo reaccionar y separarme de Bella.

No entendía como podía haber actuado de una forma tan irresponsable. Me sentía eufórico y lleno de alegría por una cosa que nunca podría ser, ella era mi ángel y yo no iba a dejar que se uniera a un mounstro como yo para arruinarle la vida otra vez, no iba a permitirlo, así que hice lo mas estupido que podría haber echo un hombre en ese momento, pero lo único que mi atontada mente podía pensar en ese momento, Salí corriendo y me interne en el bosque escuchando como a lo lejos mi hermanos me gritaban preocupados, pero mi cuerpo fuera de si corría buscando liberar toda la adrenalina que sentía y que lo confundía al no haberse sentido tan vivo en tanto tiempo.

**Bella pov. **

Desperté sintiendo aun mis mejillas humedecidas por el llanto de la noche anterior, mi cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Alice quien aun se encontraba acariciándome el cabello en la misma posición en que me quede dormida ayer después de que Edward se fuera, no lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía. Es que acaso el no sentía lo mismo que yo?

Toda mi vida había sentido, no importaba de cuantas personas estuviera rodeada, un gran vacío en mi interior, como si me faltara una parte, y aunque no tuviera sentido sufría en silencio por ello. Ese vacío solo se calmaba cuando lo tenia cerca, al estar en contacto con el, se aliviaba y parecía como si mi corazón saltase de alegría de haber encontrado lo que faltaba al fin. Pero cuando el se iba el dolor se hacia peor, era como si fuese una adicta a el, y la abstinencia cada vez me resultara mas difícil, el dolor en mi pecho crecía hasta inundar mi cuerpo al punto de hacerme temblar, y que cada vez tardaba mas en pasarse. Ayer me había dormido acurrucada en el regazo de Alice mientras ella me consolaba con suaves palabras, después de que Edward se fuera. Y ahora una vez despierta y ya tomando una caliente y relajada ducha me pregunte donde se encontraría el en este momento, mas haya de estar bajo el agua caliente sentía como si un insólito frío me acechara y eso lograba ponerme los pelos de punta. Salí preparándome para la tortura diaria que sabía hoy seria aun peor, mañana era mi cumpleaños número 18, y la pequeña duenda había insistido en que hoy repartiríamos las tarjetas para la gran fiesta que había insistido en realizar en su casa. Pero lo que no me esperaba fue que la tortura recién comenzaba con Alice, una vez llegada el estacionamiento del colegio me esperaba algo aun peor.

Como si se tratase de acto reflejo ni bien bajar del jeep de Emmet con los chicos revise el estacionamiento buscando ya familiar volvo plateado, pero no lo encontré. Pregunte a Alice pero me dijo que debía de estar retrasado, y aunque sabia que eso no podía ser cierto ya que el nunca llegaba tarde, me calle. Al horario del almuerzo tampoco estaba ahí, y Tanya a quien solía vérsele por todos lados pegada como si de una sopapa se tratase tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Comencé a preocuparme realmente mientras una fuerte ola de celos y dolor comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente, Jasper intento tranquilizarme pero esta vez no funciono.

Calma Bella- me dijo Jaz con cara algo compungida, pobre mis emociones debían de estar afectándolo- tal vez fue de caza.

Vamos chicos! que no soy idiota! Después de lo que paso desapareció! y ahora no están Tanya ni el!- dije respirando fuertemente y tratando de controlar mis emociones que volvían a salirse de control como me pasaba muy frecuentemente últimamente.- donde esta Edward?! Díganmelo de una buena vez!

Bella.. El.. – Empezó Alice retorciéndose las manos, cosa muy rara en ella- Edward se fue.. Trate de impedírselo, pero no me hizo caso..

Como que se fue Alice?- dije sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a apoderarse de mis ojos, y el frío se instalaba en mi pecho.

Tanya quería ir con su familia a Denali después de lo que paso con Eleazar- me dijo Emm con la furia palpable en su mirada mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus enormes brazos.- y fue la escusa perfecta para desaparecer por unos días para el!

Pero.. El no puede irse así.. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.. El dijo que me tenia un gran y hermoso regalo- dije tratando de auto-convencerme de que el estaría ahí para mi mañana- el vendrá verdad Alice?

No lo se Bells.. No lo se..

Había pasado las peores 24 hs en mucho tiempo, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba la puerta esperando que fuera el, pero nunca era, siempre resultaba ser alguien mas. En este momento me hallaba ya a regañadientes en la fiesta saludando a los invitados que llegaban. Alice había convertido la casa en una especie de enorme discoteca, con luces de colores y humo, la música sonaba fuertemente aturdiendo un poco pero a la gente no parecía importarle y contoneaba su cuerpo disfrutando al ritmo de la música.

Yo me encontraba vestida de un modo parecido a una muñeca de torta contra mi propia voluntad. Un vestido de un azul claro y pálido de seda cubría mi cuerpo, tenía un lazo detrás del cuello y era bastante sencillo y delicado si obviábamos el hecho de que el escote en mi espalda llegaba hasta lugares insospechados que nunca hubiera enseñado por mi cuenta. (no se si alguien vio la película "como perder a un hombre en 10 días", el que usa Kate Hudson). Mi pelo estaba suelto cayendo libremente por mi espalda peinado en suaves ondas, solo con algunos mechones sujetos en un broche de una delicada flor. Tenia que admitir que mi aspecto en general no me disgustaba, pero los tacones aguja que me había puesto Alice eran una trampa mortal para mi, aunque curiosamente siquiera había tropezado en toda la noche.

Ya eran eso de las 4 de la mañana cuando los invitados empezaron a retirarse, mis pies dolían, había pasado toda la noche buscándolo con la mirada entre la gente, esperando verlo entrar por la puerta, pero nada, el no había estado ahí para mi. Estaba en algún lugar con Tanya, y poco le había importado lo que me había prometido y todo lo que yo podía llegar a sufrir, y así decía querer protegerme?! El dolor que sentía fue dejando paso a una rabia sin precedentes y antes de que alguno pudiera detenerme me dirigí a la habitación que me había preparado para que durmiera después de la fiesta y cerré la puerta con llave. Suspire molesta y a la vez resignada al ver como apenas unos segundos después se deslizaban con gracia por la ventana Alice y Rose. Aunque luego lo agradecí cuando al fin después de recorrer la pieza como un león enjaulado por largo rato, me derrumbe en la cama y deje que la rabia y el dolor que sentía dieran paso al llanto. Y lo ultimo que supe antes de dejarme llevar finalmente por Morfeo fue de sus dulces y melodiosas voces diciéndome suaves palabras de consuelo.

Me removí incomoda en mi cama al escuchar voces discutiendo, al principio me sacudí e intente seguir durmiendo, pero las voces subían cada vez mas de volumen por lo que trabajosamente abrí los ojos, sentía como si apenas hubiese dormido unos 10 minutos.

Me sorprendió ver que si bien Alice aun seguía a mi lado, Rose no estaba, la mirada de mi pequeña amiga estaba dirigida hacia delante y si estas matasen de seguro que el que estaba recibiéndolas debería de estar unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. De pronto recordé las molestas voces y seguí su mirada encontrándome para mi sorpresa con Rose bloqueándole el paso a Edward quien intentaba abrirse camino dentro de la habitación.

Sal de aquí! No te basto ya con lo que la hiciste sufrir estos días!?- le gritaba ya a esta altura enfadada mi amiga.

Déjame pasar! Tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle que paso!- gritaba a su vez también desesperado el.

Me senté en la cama ignorando a Alice- déjalo Rose.

Pero Bella!- protesto incrédula la chica

Haber Edward que vas a decirme ahora? Que era para protegerme! De que?!- dije dejándome llevar por fin por mis emociones que venia evitando hace días- que la pobre víbora venenosa de Tanya necesitaba de ti a mil kilómetros de aquí!?

Bella.. su padre.! Ella esta mal.. me necesita..- dijo acercándose a la cama, en su cara plasmada al desesperación, pero en este momento no me interesaba, la furia se había aprovechado de mi.

Claro! No seas imbecil Edward! Ella te maneja y vos como su títere! Y la tonta Bella que se pudra no!?- dije mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban sin parar por mis mejillas y la furia y los celos bullían en mi corazón- siempre hablando de protegerme y siempre equivocado! Volví a la vida por ti y ni aun así te quedan claras las cosas!

Pero Bella.. – dijo como rogando mientras se acercaba a mi

No me toques Edward! No te atrevas a tocarme!

Perdóname.. por favor..- dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia mi

Vete de aquí ya! Te dije que no me toques!- de pronto sentí como todos esos sentimientos guardados en mi todo este tiempo estallaban y sin saber como con una fuerte explosión de luz amarilla, Edward voló hacia la esquina de la habitación rompiendo la pared. Y yo lo ultimo que alcance a ver antes de que todo se volviera negro fue las caras de sorpresa con las que me miraban Alice y Rose, y la de culpa mezclada con la sorpresa de Edward y todo se volvió finalmente negro y caí en brazos de Alice quien aun se hallaba en ese momento tratando de sostenerme de los brazos.

**Bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Hay una pista muy importante de que es Bella en este cap! Y espero ideas y comentarios para seguirlo! =)**

**Y una vez más mil perdones por la tardanza!**

**Muchas gracias a: Betancourt, AlexxxGN'R, Carmen Cullen 116, KETSIA, -cullen.0, Nonita!**

**Carmen Cullen 116: gracias por el comentario! Me alegro que te gusten! En este cap hay una pista importante de lo que es Bella! Haber si lo descubres! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto y creo con ellos sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Ahora si, sin mas dilataciones los dejo con el nuevo cap!**

**Bella pov. **

La negrura a mi alrededor poco a poco se iba disolviendo, pero reinaba un silencio en el ambiente me asustaba. Temía haber echo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. De pronto en mi estado de soport escuche como si un suave susurro desde algún lugar me llamara, intente reconocer la voz, pero realmente no se parecía a nada que recordase y a la vez me sonaba tremendamente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado por años junto a mí. De pronto en mi mente se formo un nombre que sin sentido que escapo de mis labios... Uriel...

Si Amelie, soy yo... al fin después de tanto tiempo niña... o debería llamarte Bella?- me respondió la suave y melodiosa voz, con un deje de burla por mi desconcierto.- realmente nunca entendí eso de que fuese necesario perder la memoria... se suponía que tu no recordaras nada tampoco, pero claro "un amor mas fuerte que la muerte" como solías decir también seria mas fuerte que esto.

Quien eres?- dije confundida aunque sin una pizca de miedo, estaba segura de conocer a esa persona.

Vamos niña, historia, se que eres aficionada a los libros, mi nombre no te dice nada a caso?- su voz sonó algo exasperada- Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel... no te suena?

Arcángeles..

Si mi niña, tu ya estuviste aquí antes, estuviste aquí por mucho tiempo..

Pero no entiendo.. Estoy muerta?

No, tranquila, pero tu poder es mas fuerte de lo que creíamos por lo que no podemos dejarte sin saber a que te enfrentas- me dijo cuidadosamente- Bella tus recuerdos como ya lo debes haber deducido no son equivocados, en algún tiempo tú fuiste Amelie, hace casi exactamente un siglo. Y como ya debes haber deducido también no es normal que lances a alguien por los aires por enojo...

Pero... entonces.. No entiendo Uriel..- dije comenzando a sentirme cada vez mas cómoda en su compania como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

Debes escucharme.. Sin interrumpir... y debes creerme aunque cueste... a todos nos cuesta la verdad- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para mi- hace un siglo moriste siendo Amelie Bella, te sacrificaste por tu amor a Edward y eso te trajo directo aquí, te convertiste en una especie de ángel por decirlo con palabras comunes para ti, se supone que cuando eso pasa los sentimientos de la tierra se desvanecen, y nuestro único deseo pasa a ser cuidar a la gente que es herida injustamente, los sentimientos de la tierra no valen aquí Bella, somos distintos, pero eso nunca se aplico a ti, nunca te basto el papel que se te fue asignado tras tu muerte y a pesar de que aquí esos sentimientos se desvanecen los tuyos nunca lo hicieron. Lo protegiste en la tierra, solo tenias ojos para el, aun arriesgando tu lugar aquí, consiguiéndole una familia que lo contuviera pero aun así no te fue suficiente.

Sufrías con el cada vez que lo veías dejarse caer, sufrías como si una parte de tu alma estuviera siendo torturada en el peor de los infiernos. Yo fui tu amigo y acompañante durante ese tiempo, pos mucho tiempo trate de sosegar tu dolor, de calmar lo que yo pensé era una obsesión, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nada surtía efecto, y que lo que tu sentías era amor, amor en su estado mas puro, lo que todos nosotros alguna vez soñamos con sentir. Y al fin cansado de verte sufrir, busque una solución para ti. Volver junto a el era lo único que podía salvarte. Pasaron años hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, y finalmente lo conseguí, envíe tu alma a la tierra en un nuevo cuerpo esperando que si estaba en lo correcto algún día se encontrasen otra vez.

Pero desde un principio las cosas se complicaron, se volvieron extrañas. Naciste en el mismo lugar que habías nacido antes, y poco a poco tu imagen volvió a ser la misma a la que tuviste una vez, sin ninguna distinción, era como si furas exactamente la misma. Veía día a día desde aquí como habilidades extrañas se desplegaban en ti mientras no te dabas cuenta. Nunca te preguntaste porque siempre hace frío cuando tienes miedo? O se desata una tormenta en el momento en que estas triste?

Eso es normal en Forks.. Siempre llueve..

En tu recuerdo viste días soleados? Como lo explicas? – silencie al instante, era cierto- no tienes miedo o tristeza por hay tormenta, hay tormenta porque tu tienes miedo y desconsuelo, no se como, pero tu sigues siendo un ángel Bella. El sacrifico que siempre hiciste por el fue mas fuerte que cualquier ley que conozcamos en nuestro mundo, fue capas de traspasar todo lo conocido.

Lo encontraste antes de cumplir tu mayoría de edad, y eso hizo que todo se apresurara, su tacto y cercanía pudo además de mitigar tu profundo dolor que duro un siglo, traerte sus recuerdos. Y una vez mas arriesgaste todo por el... eso hizo que por la pureza de su amor y la injusticia que vivieron, te aferraras a tu poder para aliviar su dolor. Bella eres un ángel en la tierra... y es por eso que puedes calmar su dolor y el de su familia, es por eso que puedes protegerlos de lo que a tu parecer es injusto para ellos, pero tus sentimientos interfieren en ello Bella, porque además de ser un ángel eres por sobre todas las cosas una humana, y eso lo hace peligroso… no sabemos lo que puede pasar…

Eres la primera persona que logra esto, tenias razón y su amor iba mas halla de la muerte, tenias razón… Más halla de cualquier cosa Bella..! Pero nosotros sentimos las cosas de una forma distinta, y somos muy posesivos, y tu al no estar acostumbrada a esto pierdes los estribos muy fácilmente y no sabemos lo que eso podría provocar Bella.. Es peligroso..

Volverás… y puedes hablar esto con quien sepas que lo puede comprender y ofrecerte una ayuda desinteresada. Pero tienes que saber que esto esta sujeto a como puedas llevar esto. Si aprendes a controlarte podrás impartir justicia en la tierra para aquellos a quienes tanto amas y con quienes fue todo tan injusto. Pero tienes que saber que todo depende de lo que pase allí. Y hay algo mas que tienes que saber… Nosotros solo podemos unir nuestra alma a una persona en toda la eternidad, y esa persona es la que nos completa. Nos unimos en la entrega de alma y cuerpo, y ya nunca podemos desligarnos. Y esa persona puede completarnos y hacernos felices tanto como destruirnos… somos demasiados posesivos, y el ver a nuestra otra mitad con otra persona puede quebrar nuestra alma…

Bella debes decidir si estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo una vez mas por el… y por favor ten cuidado mi niña, porque esta vez yo no podré ayudarte…

Ahora es hora de volver tu familia esta preocupada por ti... te esta esperando…

La suave niebla en la que me sentía flotar fue desvaneciéndose a mi alredor hasta que solo quedo nuevamente la oscuridad y pocos segundos después sentí como unas pétreas y frías manos sacudían suavemente mi cara, mientras que me acunaba contra un frío pecho. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue mirar a mi alrededor deseando que todo fuera solo un sueño, pero al ver los destrozos provocados en la habitación me quedo muy claro que no, el miedo me invadió, a hacerle mal a los que amaba, el dolor de que tal vez tuviera que separarme de ellos me hizo temblar contra sus brazos mientras que una fiera tormenta se desataba del otro lado de la ventana.

**Bueno... hasta aquí este cap... Es cortito, pero en que se aclara todo! Espero que les guste el rumbo que tomo esta historia! Estoy nerviosa esperando saber su opinión!**

**Gracias a: Nia06, kotecullen, LuFer Gosh, marispecs, peritha12!**

**Carmen Cullen 116: me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este te guste también! **

**peritha12: me alegra mucho que esta sea tu excepción! =) y que leas mis fics! =) obviamente que voy a pasarme a leer tus historias y dejarte mi comentario1 espero que te guste este cap!**


End file.
